Kile's Big Surprise!
by BuckleWinner
Summary: Kasey's 18th birthday is coming up. What will her best friend, Kile, do for her? Just an idea that plopped into my head when my birthday came up. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**:_ I do not own Knight Rider. I am just barrowing the characters and taking them out for a spin. I promise to return them without any scratches, although with the MBS and nanoskin, I doubt any scratches would happen at all.

_**Author's Note**:_ I'm sorry I haven't gotten a story up lately. Homework has been rough on me. Anyways, my birthday was a couple of weeks ago and I was thinking, what would Kasey's new found family do for her on her 18th birthday? So, I came up with this. I hope you like it, please enjoy! And please review!

A great big thanks to My-Friend-KITT for being my beta reader! Without her, this story wouldn't be great! Thank you so much for the ideas!

Thanks to Spidey2 (Stefen) for the great ideas!

Thanks to K.A.R.R._(09) from KRO (Knight Rider Online) for the movie "Into the Blue"! I couldn't think of a movie related to diving and he help me out.

---

Kasey and Kile had just finished a normally arduous task. Kile needed and received one of the most fun baths of his life and if it wasn't for the fact that Kasey was now soaked to the bone, she would have already found some excuse to take Kile for a spin, even if it was just to go buy a hamburger. She enjoyed the power of the car immensely and the fact that he was her best friend made life much better.

Right now, Kile stood alone on the cool grass under a large shady oak tree. He would have normally gone back to his space at the garage but he was lost in thought. He wanted to give his new best friend and driver a wonderful surprise for her 18th birthday. But he had no idea what Kasey would really enjoy. According to tradition, humans' 18th birthdays were events to celebrate with something huge, and he wanted to do something very special for her.

As if fate knew that Kile needed help, she directed a large low flying plane to pass right over him. He set his scanners to look at it making sure that it wasn't a threat, like he always did. As he finished scanning to make sure nothing was going to happen, an idea suddenly ran into his CPU. What if he took her skydiving inside him? Not many people had ever done that. Plus, it would be something for the _both_ of them to do. Though there was one problem with that plan: what would they fly in? The C-130 that they had before was gone; crashed and had killed Dr. Charles Graiman. They hadn't had the chance to build a new one yet and with trying to get everything with FLAG set up, there hadn't been much time.

There were always Sarah's contacts that she could use for help. Maybe they could 'rent' a smaller cargo plane for a day, just to travel to the drop point and then to pick them up for the trip home if they went across seas. He would have to talk to her and see _if_ he could even do something like that. He knew that his brother, Ki3t, had done something like this before on a mission, but he didn't know if he himself was set up for something like that. Maybe she could help him.

His thoughts were cut off when Kasey re-emerged from the mansion all dried off and clean. As if Kile could read her mind, Kasey's first words were, "Well, I want to get out of here. Care to join me?"

"Why not? It would be fun to show off my gleaming finish that I so rarely get to do..." Kile joked.

"Ha ha. Very funny. You always have a shiny skin, even if there's mud and dirt caked all over it. It just depends if I decide to clean it off or not." Kasey said as a comeback.

Kile just chuckled again and opened his door for her. She hopped in and after he had closed it and turned on the restraint system, he fired his engine and took off. The ground was still somewhat damp and when Kile hit the gas, his powerful HEMI engine made the back tires spin and leave rubber as one of the only clues as to who was there.

"Can I drive?" Kasey asked as Kile shot out of the Estate drive as nothing but a black blur.

"Of course." He gave her control and felt his frame shift when his driver kicked the accelerator slightly. If she would have put it all the way down, the car would be nothing more than a frame with an engine. The speedometer leaped higher and higher as Kasey swerved around the slower cars making her way towards the highway. The people honked as the Challenger flew by thinking that it was just another reckless driver.

Kile didn't know where they were headed, and didn't bother asking. Lately they had been cooped up at the dusty old mansion and they really needed to get out. It really felt good for him to stretch his tires and run his engine hard like this. He saw that Kasey was smiling as she passed another slow car. He carefully watched as she gripped the wheel and turned it right and left to avoid any life-threatening collisions. This...was fun.

Kasey found the highway and noticed that it was practically empty. She gunned the engine even more and the speedometer jumped to 150 mph. If it was possible, her smile got even bigger, spreading from ear to ear. Kile turned on her favorite country song, 'Yee Haw' by Jake Owens; it seemed to fit the mood they were in. He turned up the music so that it blasted through his speakers and drowned out any other noise that would have been heard. Both car and driver had such a wondrous time that they didn't realize they had left the city and were now cruising in the country.

The rush of adrenaline left Kasey's body rapidly and she didn't feel the urge to speed anymore. She relaxed into the soft seat and rolled the window down some to let the cool evening breeze hit her face.

Kile noticed the change in her attitude from playful to adventurous and now to calm. "Kasey?" He delicately asked.

"Hmm?" She never took her eyes off the blurred scenery around her.

"Are you alright? Your sudden change in temperament has me worried." There was a concerned tone in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinkin'." She sighed.

"Oh? What about may I ask?" Now he was curious.

Kasey hesitated, not sure how to bring up the subject her mind was running on. "Well, I've never really had a real birthday before. At the orphanage, they never had the money to throw every child a party. Yeah, sure, at school my friends and I would celebrate it and the class would sing for me. Sometimes my friends and I would get together and we'd go to the movies or something. But I have never celebrated it with my family before." She ended lost in thought.

"Well, I can assure you that you will have fun this year. I promise you that." Kile hadn't asked Sarah yet about the skydiving part, but he knew that her new-found family would gladly celebrate her birthday, especially since this one was very special.

"I hope so." Kasey had noticed that it was getting dark. "Let's head back. Dad and Mike should be home with Ki2t and Ki3t. Dinner might be ready as well."

"Okay. Did you want me to drive?" Kile asked as he felt the car slow and flip a u-turn.

"No, actually. I'm in a driving mood. Do ya mind?" She looked at his red globe with a questioning face.

"Of course not. Just as long as you don't drive me off a cliff..." Kile joked in a searching way, trying to see what Kasey's feelings were on the idea.

Kasey giggled. "Why not? That would actually be fun! I've never base jumped before and that would be fun!"

Kile knew he was on the right track now with something fun to do for her birthday. Base jumping was similar to skydiving, only shorter. He was sure now that she would have a great time. "Because I don't know if I'm set up with a parachute. But you're right, it would be fun."

"Yeah, well, maybe someday we'll find out." Kasey recognized one of her favorite songs on the radio that Kile had so graciously started playing. It was 'American Ride' by Toby Keith, a newer song that she loved. "Turn it up!"

Kile did as requested and turned up the song. He smiled in his CPU when he saw that it indeed was a good song.

_...That's us! That's right!  
Gotta love this American ride.  
Both ends of the ozone burnin'.  
Funny how the world keeps turnin'.  
Look ma! No hands!  
I love this American ride.  
Gotta love this American ride._

She sang with a roaring voice and hummed to what she didn't know.

Kile just sat back and watched her sing along, laughing inside when she missed a beat or sang the wrong word. He had surprisingly started to get into the song.

_...That's us! That's right!  
Gotta love this American ride.  
Both ends of the ozone burnin'.  
Funny how the world keeps turnin'.  
Hot dog! Hot damn!  
I love this American ride.  
Gotta love this American ride.  
na na na na na na na..._

The song ended and Kasey's mood was up again. She hit the gas wanting to feel the exhilarating rush once more.

Another of her favorites came on, 'Big Ol' Truck' by Toby Keith. Kile knew this song and decided to have a little fun of his own. He initiated his transformation sequence and within a few seconds the deep black of the Challenger was replaced by the brilliant black of a 2009 Dodge Ram. He made sure to lift himself up and make the truck tower over all the other vehicles that they were passing.

_...Yeah I'm in love with the girl in the four-wheel drive  
Chrome steel bumpers and red step side  
She has a large time in her large machine  
Man I wonder how she gets up in that thing  
It casts a big shadow sittin' in the sun  
She's got it revved up rockin' ready to run  
And someday soon I'm gonna climb right up  
And take a little ride in her big ol' truck_

_She's got bucket seats  
Fully customized  
In your wildest dreams painted on the side  
It was built to run, she was built to show  
She's got a Haggard hit playin' on her stereo_

She was singing very loudly now. This was one of her favorite songs that she had ever heard. It fit her just perfectly now that Kile was her handsome truck...

_Big ol' truck  
Ten feet tall, ten feet wide  
It's a big ol' truck  
Here she comes again man_

Once the song had ended, Kile didn't want to see Kasey's mood change again. Song after song was one of Kasey's favorites and she didn't mind at all.

Even Kile got into some of them, of course with his electronic voice it was kind of harder for him. But after a while he got the gist of it and was able to sing well.

Kasey thought it was great that he got into it with her. She laughed here and there when he would mess up but loved the fact that his off-key tones matched hers very well.

They got closer to home and Kile eventually transformed back into the Blacktop Challenger. The lazily pulled into the drive, not really wanting to come back. "I'm gonna head in for dinner. I'll see you later?" Kasey asked as she got out.

"Of course! I'll be in the garage. Enjoy your dinner Kasey." Kile was joyous from the wonderful drive that he and his driver just had. He had gotten the very information that he needed to complete his gift for Kasey.

"I will. Thanks for the drive." She headed inside and towards the dining room that the family had set up, bouncing with happiness. Once in a while a speedy drive is what really clears the mind.

After making sure his driver made it safely into the house, Kile ignited his now refreshed engine and made his way to the high tech garage. His family would be there and he would be able to relax with them. He entered his code into the security system and the garage door opened to a brightly lit large room. The Challenger pulled into the spot between the Trans Am and the Mustang (Ki3t) and settled on the softer ground.

Kile saw that Sarah had not gone up to dinner yet because she was hunched over the Mustang's engine, so he figured that this was the perfect time to ask. "Sarah? Do you have a minute that I can use to speak with you?"

Sarah at the time was making some adjustments to Ki3t's engine. He had told her that something inside had needed some adjusting and she jumped right in to help her 'baby'.

She looked up from the engine compartment towards the Challenger when Kile had asked her if she had time. "Sure. Something wrong?" Concern laced in her voice. Although Ki3t was truly her only baby, she loved the other AIs dearly and worried when something wasn't right.

"No, nothing is wrong. But I do have a question for you." Kile readily replied.

"Shoot." Sarah went back to her work keeping her ear open for Kile's question.

"Shoot? Shoot what?" Kile asked with confusion clearly marked in his voice.

Sarah chuckled. "Just an expression. Ask away."

"Do you think that you can get a hold of one of your friends and rent a small cargo plane?" Kile finally got to the point he had been waiting all night for.

"Why may I ask?" She paused in her work to get a look at the Challenger.

"Well, as you know, tomorrow is Kasey's 18th birthday. I wanted to do something special for her. If it was possible, I wanted to take her skydiving. Which also reminds me, am I set up for parachuting? I know Ki3t is, but I didn't know if I was." Kile explained carefully.

Sarah put her hand up to her chin for a moment while she thought. "Well, yes. I think I can get a hold of some of my friends. One owes me a favor. I'll call him before dinner and he can set up a plane for you for tomorrow."

"Thank you. What about the parachute?" Kile now asked after he had gotten one answer he had needed.

"Oh, yeah. You do have one. I'll show you after I finish up with Ki3t here, sound good?" Sarah made a motion of going back to the Mustang.

"Thank you again." Kile asked as he settled for a wait.

Once Sarah had completed the work she had to get done on Ki3t, she gave Kile a lengthy rundown on his parachute deployment system. She made sure to point out all the safety features, latches, and emergency buttons he needed to know. Sarah took safety very seriously, so this lecture was very, very thorough. She made sure not to leave anything out.

As if Sarah's instructions weren't enough, Ki3t kept interrupting when he felt she had skipped a very important or even noteworthy feature or effect it would have on Kile's new systems. Ki3t spoke from experience and he definitely wanted to share it with Kile.

"Okay, thank you." Kile said graciously after he took careful notes on everything he needed to know.

"Are you seriously wanting to go into a plane and fly?!" Ki2t finally said from the other side of the Challenger, fear apparent in his tone. He was NOT the one to go around flying in planes for no reason.

"Yes, why not?" Kile asked turning his attention to the Trans Am that had been silent before then. He was shocked when his father had spoken with such panic about flying.

"Uh...nothing is wrong. I just...I wouldn't want to go." Ki2t stuttered trying to deflect the topic off of him. He really didn't want to tell his sons that he was afraid of being airborne.

Ki3t chuckled. "He's terrified of flying."

Kile was silent for all of a second. "YOU, of all people, are scared to FLY?!" He was astonished to say the least.

Ki2t steamed for a minute. "Thanks kid, why don't you tell the entire world? No, I'm not afraid of flying. I just don't like not having any control over where I'm going."

"Yeah, he's afraid." Ki3t repeated in a smart aleck tone.

"Oh yeah? You're afraid of something, aren't you? Didn't you scream like a _little girl_ when Mike surprised you and made you turbo boost onto a bridge during a skid?!"

Kile looked from his father to his brother with amusement. People in his family were afraid of these little stupid things? He could hardly believe it.

Ki3t didn't answer while he chewed on a comeback. Ki2t just sat back and said with a smirk, "Uh huh, that's what I thought."

Now Kile was the one laughing. "Wow! My dad is afraid of flying and my brother screamed like a girl? I can't believe it!"

"Oh, you'll get there, Sonny. Just you wait and see. Kasey will ask you to do something and you will not want to do it because you'll be scared. You watch." Ki2t said with a smile in his voice.

"Ha! Then we'll be the ones laughing!" Ki3t said and static erupted from both the Trans Am and Mustang, which everyone who knew the AIs best saw to be laughter.

Sarah had finally had enough of the banter. "Alright! Alright. Enough you three. You kids are giving me a headache!" Sarah said in a stern tone.

"Sorry…" was the response said in unison.

"I'm gonna go to dinner and in the morning I'll give my friend a call. You three behave. I don't want to come down here and find one of you pinned up against the wall by the other two, understood?"

"Yes, Sarah." Again was the unison reply and small chuckles.

"Have a good dinner and thanks again Sarah." Kile said as she made her way out.

"No problem." She waved back and walked out of the garage.

The garage fell silent for a few minutes. "Does anyone know if Karr is afraid of anything stupid?" Kile asked disturbing the silence.

The other two stayed quiet while they thought of Karr's personality and what he would be afraid of. "You know, I can't think of anything, other than his fear of dying." Ki3t said. "You know him best, Dad. Do you know of something?"

"Honestly, no. I really don't. Just what you said." Ki2t replied, now wondering himself what Karr would be afraid of, other than being deactivated.

"Oh, okay. I was just wondering. I don't know really what I'm afraid of yet, well, something stupid I mean." Kile commented. "Would you guys like to come with Kasey and me?"

"Well, if it wasn't for the fact of flying, I would go with you. But as it is, I think Michael wants me to run some checks on a couple of bank thieves. So I can't go at all." Ki2t commented sounding a little relieved that he had a reason not to go _flying_.

"I would love to go, but Mike and I have to take some paperwork to the police station tomorrow. Sorry about that." Ki3t filled in after. "Hey, maybe Karr can go with you? He's been chomping at the bit lately. I think he might like a little adventure."

"Okay, I'll ask him whenever he shows." Kile said thoughtfully.

"So, how are you going to get Kasey on the plane without actually telling her what you're going to do?" Ki3t wondered.

"I don't know. I was hoping that maybe she would want to spend the night with me and in the morning when she wakes, we'll be in the plane." Kile didn't really know what to do yet. He didn't want to make her suspicious, yet he wanted her down in the garage.

"Good idea, but there's a problem though, what if she doesn't spend the night with you?" Ki3t questioned once more.

"Well, what if the power goes out for a couple of hours? It's hot enough outside that there would be only one place she would want to stay because of no air conditioning. After she comes down here, we can turn the power back on for everyone else." Ki2t said as he came up with a solution.

"Sounds good! I think though we should tell the others so that they don't get upset with us when they find out." Kile really didn't feel like getting yelled at in the morning for making everyone suffer with no air.

"I'll tell Mike for you real quick. I don't think they would mind some heat for a couple of hours." Ki3t said. In all reality, he didn't know. He could only hope that they would be able to go through with this small plan.

"Thank you." Kile commented then waited for Ki3t to ask.

_"Mike, is Kasey around with you?"_ Ki3t asked into Mike's earwig.

Inside the mansion, the ex-army ranger looked around and saw that Kasey was nowhere near him. _"No, Ki3t, what's up?"_

_"Would Michael, Bonnie, Sarah, Billy, Zoe, the others, and you be upset if the power was turned off for a couple of hours?"_ Ki3t went straight to the point and asked.

_"Yeah, I think we would. It's kinda hot right now...the air conditioning would be turned off…"_ Mike was not pleased. It was WAY too hot for that.

_"Yes, Mike, I am aware. It would only be for a few hours. It will be back on at night for you."_ Ki3t explained for his driver, hoping to convince him.

_"May I ask why you want to torture us?"_ Mike now questioned.

Ki3t giggled but kept Mike from hearing him. _"Please, do not tell Kasey. We want her to come down and stay the night with Kile. In the morning, if Sarah is able to contact her friend and get a small cargo plane, Kile is going to take her skydiving for her 18th birthday. __However, we need her to come down into the garage and stay with him tonight. This way, when she awakes it will be a surprise__."_ He thought that maybe he got his point across and the family would be okay with no air for a while.

_"What a mouth full. Alright, I think the others wouldn't mind if it's for Kasey's birthday."_ Mike agreed, realizing that their suffering would not be in vain.

_"Thank you, Mike. Will you tell the others that it will just be temporary?"_ Ki3t inquired.

_"Sure. See ya later."_ Mike said, heading off in the direction to tell the rest of his family of the news. All except Kasey.

Ki3t disengaged the link and told Kile and Ki2t that everyone was okay with the strange request.

Ki2t made sure everyone was safe and cut the power to the mansion. "Okay, now all we have to do is wait." He said and started to power down for the night.

---

Inside the mansion Kasey was in her room reading when the lights flickered off. She immediately froze and carefully looked around. She realized that the power must have just gone out. She rummaged through her dresser drawer and found her bright yellow dive light. She opened the door and went to investigate through the pitch black hallway. She crept along until she made it to her parents' room. She rapped gently on the door. There was a 'come in' and she walked in to see that a candle flame was lighting the room.

"Power's out. You want a candle for your room?" Her mother said as she walked back to her bedroom.

"Nah, I'm fine. You know when it's gonna come back on?" Kasey asked as she stepped into the room, the candle giving off a warm comfort she couldn't resist.

Michael emerged behind her and came into the room. "Ki2t just told me it's gonna be out for a while." He said catching the last bit of the conversation.

"Oh man...that means it's going to get real warm...ugh." Kasey dropped her head. She HATED hot nights; she wasn't able to sleep at all and they were always uncomfortable.

"I have an idea, why don't you go ask Kile if you could stay with him? I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Bonnie suggested.

Kasey rose her head, "Good idea! I think I might just do that." She ran out to the hall, flashlight lighting her way. "Night Mom, night Dad!"

Michael and Bonnie looked at each other. "Well, that's one way to get her out there. Glad Ki2t thought of that." Michael said to his wife. Mike had told them earlier what the AIs' plans were to get Kasey out to the garage.

"Sarah, Billy, and Zoe are going to help me set up a surprise party for her once they get back. I guess Mike is going out with Ki3t for the day to drop off some paper work. You want to help?" Bonnie asked as she went to get her clothes for bed.

"I'm sorry, I can't. But I'll get the cake before they get back, sound good?" Michael said sadly. He knew what Mike was going to do after doing what he needed. It was the same thing he himself was planning on doing. They were going to go out and get something special for Kasey, though it wouldn't be as special as what Kile was going to do for her.

"Sure. Thanks." Bonnie said sighing. She wanted to get the party together, though she knew it was going to be big and take a lot of work.

"No problem. Now, let's try to get _some_ sleep. Ki2t should have the power on within the hour." Michael said as he too got ready for bed. Bonnie and him both crawled into their large comfy bed and drifted off to sleep.

---

Kasey made her way down to the garage inside to where there were now four cars. She had never really been afraid of the dark, now more than ever because even though there was no light, Kile would still see her perfectly.

She wondered when Karr had come in, earlier he was out, but he wasn't acting himself lately. Usually he likes to burn rubber or show off and make some sort of entrance, but tonight he just crept in quietly. She stared at the Mustang as she made her way by and idly wondered why he had been acting so strangely. But that thought exited her mind when she saw the dual scanner on the Challenger light up.

"Hello Kasey. What are you doing down here?" Kile's welcoming voice drifted from the car.

"Well, I was kinda wonderin'...the power's out and it's hot in my room...uhh...can I stay with you tonight?" Kasey stuttered, not sure how to make her question sound like something _way_ off topic.

The long black door swung open for her to get in. "Kasey, you don't have to ask. You are always welcome to stay with me."

Kasey giggled and made her way over to the opened door. "Thanks. I just want to ask because I wouldn't want someone barging in my room and staying the night without at least askin' first. When someone enters my personal space without asking, that's where I draw the line."

"Well...technically, since I'm _your_ car, I am your personal space." Kile stated, thinking that this point was obvious.

Kasey thought for a minute after Kile had closed the door. Surprisingly, his interior was already cooled down like he was expecting her, but she didn't give it much thought. "The car may be in my name but it's your body, your personal space. Plus, I feel better when I ask."

"Okay, but I am just telling you, you don't have to ask. Now, get some sleep before I put you to sleep." Kile joked as he automatically darkened the windows giving her privacy from the outside world.

Kasey eyed his red globe and stared straight into the black dot that was looking back at her. Now it was a staring contest.

"I hope you know that no matter what you do, I will always win..." Kile had a mischievous grin in his voice.

Kasey just rolled her eyes and gave up. "Fine, I'll go to sleep." She said as the seat laid back and she curled up in it. "Thanks again for letting me stay with you."

"Anytime. Good night Kasey." Kile whispered quietly, noticing that Kasey was drifting off slowly.

"Night." Kasey's voice was already laced with sleepiness.

Kile set his internal alarm for an early time and went into recharge.

---

Sarah sneaked into the garage quietly the next morning to see if the Challenger was awake and get him ready to go. Kile's scanner flashed on so she could tell he was indeed awake and ready.

Karr's scanner flashed as well and he asked very quietly, realizing that everyone else was being quiet, "What's all the hub-ub about?"

"I'm going to take Kasey skydiving for her birthday. Did you want to come?" Kile filled him in.

"...Sky...skydiving?" Karr stuttered.

"Yes. Are you chicken?" A small chuckle followed Kile's remark.

Karr hissed, "Count me in."

"Alright, come along now you two, we're gonna be late." Sarah said and climbed into Karr's cabin for a ride to the airport.

The garage door rolled up into the ceiling and both cars pulled out of the black room. Kile sighed thankfully when he saw that his forgiving suspension would take on the bumpy road quite easily and not wake his sleeping driver. The morning sky still had scattered stars not yet showed signs of the rising sun. Both cars went into their version of Silent Mode so as not to wake anyone on the Estate grounds. They passed security and made their way to the nearby awaiting airport.

They showed up 10 minutes early and Sarah emerged from the Mustang only to walk to the warehouse and see where her friend was. The two cars sat silent for their small wait. A few minutes later Sarah came out of the shadows of the warehouse with a tall man at her side. Kile's audio sensors picked up what their conversation was about and listened in.

"So these are the two cars you said were going on the plane?" The man asked as he nodded towards the two black silhouettes.

"Yes, they are. Now they are going to be dropped over Hawaii, okay?" Sarah said.

"Sure, but I have a question, will they be okay landing in the water?" He wondered. He knew Sarah did some strange things, but cars in the water?!

Sarah nodded, "They have a special sub-mode that makes them able to submerge under the water. They will be fine, just drop at those coordinates, please." She said handing him a paper.

"Okay. Then land at the airport and wait for them to come back?" He asked looking at the paper.

"Yep. They should be back within two to three hours, depends on how long they take. Thanks again for doing this." Sarah held her hand out to shake the others as they approached the cars.

"No problem! I owed you back from a couple of years ago anyways. Now we're even." The man took her hand and gave a firm grip in reply. "You got a ride back?"

"Yeah, she'll be here in a half hour. Let's get these guys loaded." Sarah said as they got even closer to the silent forms of the cars.

Both cars fired their engines quietly and followed to where the plane was waiting on the tar matt. The ramp to the plane was already down on the ground. Kile drove up first slowly, trying to make sure his driver didn't wake just quite yet. Karr followed and both were tied down securely. After twenty minutes of waiting for everything to get set up, the ramp was brought up. Sarah left the plane to wait for Zoe to come pick her up. Clearance for takeoff was announced and the cargo plane lifted off the ground gracefully heading towards its destination.

Inside the cargo plane, Karr asked, "So we are going skydiving? Why did you choose to do that?" He asked, still keeping quiet. It was going to be a long couple hour flight to the Hawaiian Islands and he wanted to try and make conversation.

"Well, Kasey has always been the adventurous type. Last night she even said that she wanted to jump off a cliff for base jumping. I wanted to give her a birthday gift that she won't ever forget." Kile said, hoping that he would be right.

"Well, I don't think that she'll forget this one. But why did I have to come?" Karr now asked.

"You didn't have to. You could have stayed home if you were too scared..." Kile trailed off, knowing he was approaching a topic Karr wouldn't like.

Karr gave the exact response Kile knew he would give: silence.

About 30 minutes into the trip, Kile's passenger finally decided to join the two cars in the conscious world. She woke and stretched inside the cabin, trying to get the blood flowing again. "Good morning, " she half yawned and saw that the windows were still as black as the night.

"Good morning Kasey." Kile's voice had a cheery note to it that Kasey happened to pick up on.

"What are you so happy about?" She eyed his red globe.

Kile lightened the windows so she could see out of them and see the belly of the cargo plane. "Where the heck are we?!" She sat straight up and turned herself around to look at the entire view.

"I have a surprise for you. I think you are going to like it." Kile told her.

"Oh really...? And what do you have planned for me?" Kasey turned back around to face forward and crossed her arms in defense.

"I'm going to let that be a surprise for you. If you want to change, there is a bag of clothes in the trunk for you." He unlocked it for her as she stepped out.

She went to grab the bag when she got to the back and noticed that there was a Mustang. The scanner was off so she had a harder time telling which it was, Ki3t or Karr. She had this strange feeling that it was Karr; she didn't know why, she just did. "Hey Karr."

Kile's metallic black bumper lit up in a yellow hue when Karr flashed his scanner. "How did you know it was me?" Karr asked genuinely surprised.

She smirked, "Just did. You know what we're doin'?"

"Yes." Karr said slowly.

"You gonna tell me?" Kasey asked as she reached in the trunk and grabbed the bag.

Karr hesitated. "No."

"Ugh…Thanks..." Kasey walked back around to the front of the Challenger looking for some sort of room to change in. She really didn't want to change with two guys looking right at her. If it was only Kile, she would have been _okay_ with it, but Karr was here. She really didn't like it. Plus, someone could walk through the doors from the cockpit and they would be greeted with an unexpected sight.

"Kasey, you can change in my cabin. I promise I won't look." Kile suggested and opened his door for her.

"Okay, thanks. Just as long as you keep your promise..." She wagged her finger at him to make a point.

"If I make a promise, I keep it. Karr on the other hand..." He trailed off and could almost feel the stare that Karr was most likely giving him.

Kasey just laughed and got inside. Kile darkened his windows again to give her privacy and of course, didn't look at her. "You know, Kasey, seeing you nude won't bother me. I technically have no gender."

"Yeah, well, it does bother me. And to everyone around here you are a guy. You do have a gender; you just don't have the...parts...sorry." She felt kind of bad for stating the obvious that he was indeed a machine. She had always thought of him as something much more.

Kile just chuckled. "Don't worry about it. It doesn't bother me. I am what I am and it's a fact that I'm proud of."

"Well at least you're happy. Now, are you going to tell me anything about what we are doing in a plane?" Kasey was almost finished changing.

Kile was silent for a minute, thinking of a way to somewhat satisfy his driver yet to keep his surprise. "I'll give you a hint. It has to do with something you said last night."

Kasey just snorted as she pulled on her boots. "Well, I said a ton of things last night. Can you be any more specific?"

"Nope." Kile said letting his smile show clearly.

"Ugh, you're no help..." Kasey sighed and opened the door to let the stuffy airplane air in. Kile figured she was done changing and lightened the windows. "Well, can you at least tell me what we are going to do?"

Karr spoke up since he realized that Kile would want to have a little more fun. "_I'll_ give you a hint this time. West, over the ocean..." Kile's brake lights came on as in a warning to stop. "That's all I am going to give you." Karr quickly said and saved himself before he got rammed.

"I am so going to get you two for making me wait." Kasey half threatened.

"Well, we promise you'll like it." Kile commented, another smile making its way into his voice.

"You better _love_ it. I'm risking my neck here!" Karr spoke in a suggestive tone.

Kasey picked up on his slip, "Risking your neck...? Hmmm...What could we possibly be doing that's dangerous...even for two cars...in a plane heading out west..." She said as she put her hand to her chin lost in thought.

Kile was just about ready to push Karr out of the plane then and there. He almost gave it away twice now and he was starting to doubt bringing him along.

Kasey gave up and threw her arms in the air. "You guys are killin' me! Well, how long until we get there? You better answer that one at least." She was at the front of the Challenger pacing back and forth.

"That we can give you. Three more hours." Kile answered, not wanting her to go crazy.

"Okay, then you better have some games or something for us to do." Kasey stopped in front of the Challenger and stared straight into the swishing scanner.

"Of course. Hop on my hood, us three can watch a movie." Kile suggested.

Kasey did just that and made herself comfortable with her back to his windshield.

Kile searched through his video downloads he had and finally found one that would kind of fit what they were going to do. He put up 'Into the Blue' on his hood interface and his connection with Karr. Karr chuckled when he saw what it was about; scuba diving.

The movie started and Kasey got into it. She didn't remember ever seeing it so she paid attention to every detail. Plus it had Paul Walker, the man who played Brian O'Connor in 'The Fast and the Furious'. She had always thought of him as a good actor. It was about a group of divers who found themselves in deep trouble with a drug lord after they came upon the illicit cargo of a sunken airplane. Kile saw that they scuba dove a lot in that movie and since they were to be landing in the water, he thought it would be perfect.

The movie took about 2 hours long and all three enjoyed it immensely. Kasey was a scuba diver herself so it was fun for her to point out the regulators and the BCs that they used. When it was over, she applauded for no real reason, surprising Karr.

"Why did you applaud?" The Mustang in the back asked.

Kasey craned her neck around to look behind Kile, "Because it was a good movie. You always applaud after a good movie."

Kile did his version of a shrug through the AIs' link. Karr just shook his 'head' and commented, _::I'm glad she's your driver.::_ Karr snickered_._

_::Hey! Just because she does things differently doesn't mean she's bad.::_ Kile defended her_._

_::No, it just means she's weird...::_ Was Karr's comeback_._

Kasey could tell that the two cars were communicating silently, she could feel it, "Okay, what are you two talking about...?"

"Karr thinks you're weird." Kile spoke before Karr could get a word in.

"What was your first clue?" She turned and smiled at the Mustang.

"Oh, I don't know. Your overall personality is weird."

"Well, thanks! I have this saying that I memorized a long time ago. It goes: Weird is good, strange is bad, and odd is when you don't know what to call someone. If weird is the same as different, which is the same as unique, then weird is good. I'm weird and proud of it!" Kasey finished with a dramatic stance, her hands held high in the air.

Kile's frame shook with laughter while Karr processed this. "Now I know you're strange...Kile? Did you know she was like this?" Karr now set his attention on the Challenger.

"You should see how she drives, Karr. I am surprised the roads are intact after we've gone through them." There was a smile in Kile's voice.

"Heh, I wonder where she gets her driving skills from." Karr commented, accepting the bait.

"Her father no doubt. Dad tells me all the time about how crazy his driver is behind the wheel." Kile said, now looking at his driver.

"You know I'm right here..." They heard from the figure on Kile's hood.

"Yes, we know." Both replied in unison.

Kasey just rolled her eyes and hopped off the Challenger. She stretched and walked around the belly of the cargo plane. "Okay, how much longer?" She looked out the window of the door.

"Forty seven minutes and twenty nine seconds. What shall we do now?" Kile asked.

"Um...let's play a card game. How about 5 card draw for a while?" Kasey suggested.

"Sounds good to me. Let's play! I plan to win!" Karr snickered and connected with Kile to play.

"Oh, we'll see about that! Deal me in Kile." Kasey jumped back up on Kile's hood and sat on her knees while watching the hood interface deal the cards. The AI's knew to not look at the hands of the opposing players, and Kasey trusted that.

---

_Author's Note:_ Thank you for reading! I'm working on the second part now. I think this is only going to be a two, maybe three at the most chapter story. If you have any ideas, requests, comments, please leave them for me! The two songs on here I do not own. I just love them very much and decided to put them in. Oh, and I changed my website for all of you. Instead of blacktopchallengerkile .8k .com, it is

**kileandkasey .webs .com** (without the spaces!)

The old site was giving me problems and I was sick and tired of it. Well, please review! I need to know how I am doing!

~BuckleWinner~

Kile, Ki2t, Ki3t, and Karr said hi to yall as well! They miss ya so much and they wanted me to post really, really, really bad!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_ I'm truly sorry for making everyone wait! So I'll shut up and let you get to reading!

---

Forty minutes sped by with rapid speed. Before they knew it, an announcement came from the cockpit. _"Attention passengers. We are approaching your drop off point. Please strap yourselves down inside the cars."_

Kasey surmised that the pilots didn't know that there was only one passenger and two cars as their cargo. But none-the-less, she hopped inside Kile and he strapped her down tightly against his leather seat. She now could guess what was going on: they were going to be dropped out of the plane and then land somewhere.

"So sky diving was the big surprise you had for me, eh?" Kasey asked as she re-checked her harness to make sure it was snug against her. She completely trusted Kile, but she was nervous. Checking her harnesses was one way to keep her mind off what was to come.

Kile beamed a huge smile, even though Kasey wasn't able to see it. "Yes. I hope you don't mind. Last night you did say that base jumping would be fun. This is just one step higher."

"No, you mean a couple THOUSAND steps higher!" Kasey joked as she put her shaking hands on the steering wheel.

"Alright, alright. You are right on that one." Kile admitted.

One of those annoying alarms sounded in the belly of the plane as the ramp was lowered. Kile felt his frame lift up further from the floor once the straps were released. He shifted himself into neutral yet applied the brake; otherwise he would ram Karr from the force of the plane.

Karr on the other hand was having second thoughts. His scanner gave him the exact height at which they were going to be falling from. His CPU went whirling when he realized that if he didn't land just right in the water, he could be mortally injured with no one to help him. When he felt the straps release themselves and his frame start to roll back, he slammed on his brakes. His golden scanner rapidly swished back and forth displaying the emotion he hated dearly: fear.

Kile saw Karr stop and realized that he was not going to move. "What's wrong?" He asked the Mustang behind him out of curiosity.

"Nothing!" Karr sneered. "I just refuse to part-take in this suicide attempt!"

Kile almost burst with laughter. "Karr, you wanted to do this earlier. There is no going back now. I have to exit the plane and you are in my way. So either you move, or I will make you…" He threatened.

"No!" Karr applied his emergency brakes and locked his tires. He was not going to leave the plane!

Kile decreased pressure on his brakes, letting himself roll back just enough to let Karr see that he was indeed serious about pushing him out of the plane.

"I still refuse! You cannot make any of my tires leave the floor of this plane!" Karr was almost yelling at the Challenger in front of him.

"Suit yourself." Kile then said while igniting his engine which fired with a determined growl. He shifted himself into reverse so that he could have more force. He ever-so-gently applied pressure to his gas pedal and his rear bumper made contact with Karr's front. He pushed just a little harder and felt Karr skid back an inch.

Karr in turn ignited his engine and shifted himself into drive. He applied enough gas to push Kile forward the same inch he had gained. He was _not_going to be pushed out of the god-foresaken plane!

Now it was a pushing match with engine roars and metal on metal screeches.

Kile knew he only had a certain amount of time before the ramp was going to be raised. He had to get out of the plane before then.

Kasey sat inside the Challenger waiting. "What's going on?" She asked into the silence.

"Karr's being stubborn. He won't move." Kile replied, sounding distracted.

"Oh." Was all Kasey said.

The Challenger finally grew tired of waiting and slammed the accelerator. Karr was forced back and had his rear tires out of the plane before he had any chance to rebel.

"Noooo!!!!" Karr managed to say as he fell out of the plane. A few seconds later he deployed his parachute, making the car jerk before it settled into a sway while falling.

"I told you." Kile boasted before he rolled out of the plane himself. After a few seconds of falling, his parachute also sprang out of his roof, slowing his decent considerably.

Kasey in the mean time was holding onto anything she could. She knew she wasn't in control, but her white knuckles were gripping the steering wheel fiercely. When the parachute deployed, it too giving the car a jerk, she make a 'oof' noise and thanked her blessings that the harnesses held. She released her grip from the wheel and flexed her hands, getting the blood back into them. When she had the chance to look around, she was stunned. All she saw was blue: blue sky and blue water.

"Kile? Where are we?" She asked as she looked all around his cabin, seeing nothing but the beautiful blue.

Kile smiled. His driver's reaction was one of surprise, exactly what he wanted. "We are just off the coast of Kauai, Hawaii."

"Hawaii?! Wow!" Kasey screamed in joy.

Kile loosened his harnesses on her to give her room to look out his windows. He watched her as she sat higher in the seat to see the green islands and at the beauty they gave. The sun was high in the sky, the rays shining through the few clouds giving off a magnificent glow. The reefs were as clear as day in the water. They zigged this way then zagged that way, going everywhere with no real pattern. There was some coral sticking up out of the water, and what was shown was almost bleached white. The wav es were gently lapping at the exposed coral as they would the shores of the islands. Then parts of the water were a darker blue, showing that the water was deeper and more mysterious there. The view was really marvelous and breath taking.

While Kasey was enjoying the glorious view, Kile turned his attention on his fellow diver. Karr was silent as he swayed to and fro in the soft breeze. Kile sent out a message to him hoping he would respond.

_::Karr? Are you alright?::_He asked tenderly, not wanting Karr to explode at his intrusion.

_::Alright? Alright?! Do you think I am alright? I was just shoved out of a plane over the Pacific Ocean! How do you think I am doing?!::_Karr screamed through their link. Kile gave off what sounded strangely like a=2 0laugh. _::What in the world are you laughing at?::_

_::Just the fact that you are scared out of your CPU. You know you didn't have to come. But you did, now you have to face the consequences.::_ Kile explained to the now steaming AI.

_::I came because…because…::_Karr stuttered. _::Oh, all right! You win!::_ He shut up before he said something he would regret later.

Kile smiled again and turned his attention back onto his driver. She was still looking out his window with the most amazing smile on her face. He was content. He made his best friend happy on her birthday. "Are you happy, Kasey?" He asked quietly, not wanting to disturb her.

Kasey sighed. "Yes. I am more than happy. I'm thrilled!" She turned her head towards the red globe and beamed a smile from ear to ear.

"Happy birthday, Kasey." Kile told her.

"Thank you. So much." Kasey replied with as much gratitude as she could possibly give. She looked back out the window at the water that was slowly coming closer to them by the second.

When the cars were within 100 feet of the surface of the water, they initiated their transformation sequences. All the holes and vents in the car sealed up, making them water tight. A type of seal covered the engine from any moisture getting inside. The sharper points on the cars rounded out so that they would more or less slice through the water. The rims on their tires were transformed into propellers that pushed the cars left to right and vice versa. A smaller propeller emerged from underneath the back bumpers.

The cars hit the water with a large splash and the parachutes were automatically pulled back into their storage areas before the cars ever-so-slowly sank under the water. Once completely submerged, the two cars flicked their headlights on to illuminate the surrounding area. After the cars descended ten feet below the water, the stabilizers built into their sub-mode kicked on. The thrusters slowed the cars decent as the rear propeller pushed them forward.

As they sank gradually, the colors of the reefs came to life. Kasey sat astounded as fish cautiously swam out from hiding. There were tons of them, ranging in size and color. Her face was plastered to Kile's driver window, her eyes taking in every detail.

Kile and Karr had never actually been underwater, but now that they were, they were enjoying it immensely. They let their pre-initiated programs take control and they sat back and watched the ocean.

Kasey spotted a fish that intrigued her. It was about 8 inches in length and 5 inches tall. There were lines all over it making irregular sections. In each section, there were different brightly colored patterns. For some odd reason, it reminded her of a parrot. Kasey instantly liked this fish, but had no idea as to what it was.

"Kile? What is this fish here called?" Kasey asked as the fish in question swam by the driver's window. She was absolutely curious now.

Kile did a quick look up of the said fish and found what it was. "It is a Trigger fish, the Hawaiian state fish. The Hawaiians call it Humu-humu-nuku-nuku-apua-a." He said pronouncing each syllable clearly.

"Wow, what a mouth-full. It's beautiful." Kasey said following the fish with her eyes as it crept by.

"Yes it is." Kile said with awe.

Karr in the mean time was also enjoying everything that was going by. The different sizes of starfish and the gigantic sizes of the clams surprised him. He had heard of such things, but he had never 'seen' them before.

The wall of coral was enormous and was teeming with life. Kasey watched as the murals of corral revealed themselves to the new-comers. The soft coral swayed gently in the current while the hard coral stood its ground. The sea anemones held the clownfish and protected them from being swept up in the current. She looked up through Kile's sun roof and saw a dark figure above her. She focused her eyes more and saw that it was a giant sea turtle. She stared at it as it swam above them, continuing on like nothing was happening. The grace in which it propelled itself forward was magnificent.

The two black silhouettes dodged in and out and through the reefs. Not once did they get stuck and have to back out, thanks to their constant scanning. They elegantly made their way closer and closer to the shores of Kauai. Kile only had enough air for his driver for a couple of hours and they were getting close to two full hours. He and Karr scanned the shores to see if there were any vacationers on the beach. Two cars would seem bizarre emerging from the ocean, like something out of the Twilight Zone. So to be on the safe side, they were going to exit the water where the beach was deserted.

Kasey was a little disappointed when the coral reefs faded away in the distance. She was enjoying her time immensely. She reluctantly agreed when Kile explained his reasoning. The rays of sunlight started shining through the water as they got closer to the surface. She felt the slight jolt as Kile's front tires made contact with the sand and tried to grip it. After a few spins though, the tread stuck and they moved forward. The light blinded Kasey as the sun shone through the now exposed windshield. But her eyes adjusted and she was able to see the tall green trees just beyond the road on the other side of the beach.

The two cars pulled themselves out of the water and drove onto the road. There was water droplets scattered from bumper to bumper. Kasey noticed this and realized that the salt water would leave marks if not cleaned off soon.

"Ya know…I just gave you a bath yesterday. Couldn't you have picked something less dirty?" Kasey asked as she looked through the windshield and examined the speckled hood.

"I could have, but you wouldn't have had as much fun. I don't mind being spotted for a day or two if it means your happiness." Kile said affectionately as he used his windshield wipers to clear away the water for Kasey to have a better view.

Karr overheard this through his link to Kile. _::Yeah, you may not mind, but I certainly do!::_ He said with a hint of anger.

Kile just laughed. He was enjoying the fact that all of this was driving Karr nuts. _::You shouldn't have come then.::_ He let his amusement filter across the link and felt Karr's deadly stare.

Kasey once more sensed that Kile and Karr were talking privately again. "Okay, what are you two plotting now?" She asked into the silence.

"Karr's upset." Kile almost busted with laughter.

"Oh really? What on Earth could Karr be upset about?" Kasey asked as she looked behind her at the Mustang following them.

"He's dirty, like me." Kile almost gave up holding in his enjoyment.

"Tell him if he behaves, I'll give him a wash too." She turned back around to the front and faced Kile's globe.

_::Kasey said that she would give you a wash as well if you behave yourself.::_ Kile told him through the link.

Karr thought on this…for all of a second. _::That sounds good to me! But she better do a spectacular job. I was pushed out of a plane, landed in the water, and now I look like a black Dalmatian with white spots!::_Karr hissed.

_::She wouldn't do anything less. Trust me.::_ Kile said and cut the link, not wanting to listen to Karr's grumblings about being a dappled Mustang. "Alright, he accepts, but he said you better do a spectacular job." He told his driver.

"Oh, he knows I will. Just ignore him." Kasey said and turned her attention to the scenery. They passed a small waterfall that was right next to the road. Since the speed limit was only 35 mph, she had ample time to see it. It looked like a tiny stream running down the curve and bends of the hill. It was absolutely gorgeous.

They passed a dark hole in the mountain and Kasey grew curious about it. "Kile? Can we stop at that cave back there? It looks interesting." She asked and pointed in the direction of the cave.

"Of course. Anything you want to see, just let me know. I will gladly take you to show it." Kile said softly as he turned the Challenger around.

"Thanks. I really do appreciate this." Kasey told him and caressed the dash lovingly.

Kile 'leaned' into the touch as much as possible. He loved it when Kasey stroked the dash the way she was now. It gave him the comfort he desired from his driver.

Karr followed the Challenger into the parking lot across the street from the cave. Kasey got out and crossed the road, looking both ways to make sure she wouldn't get run over. Once at the mouth of the cave, she tried to peer inside. She saw the back, but it only looked 4 feet high. She stepped inside and instantly felt the cool dampness on her skin. She looked at the ground and saw that it was uneven and fairly bumpy. She made her way towards the back and saw that her 5 foot 8 inch frame was indeed too big to fit, so she hunched over to reach the back wall. Once there, she reached her hand out and touched the wet wall, feeling the moss brush her hand. She turned back around towards the exit and saw the light filtering in. Realizing that her time was getting lengthy, she slowly walked back out to her awaiting friends.

Kile watched as his driver re-emerged from the mouth of the cave. He saw her jog across the street and eventually make it to his driver side door. It popped open when her fingers made contact with the door handle and she slid into his warm interior. She stole a glance at the black Mustang and laughter filled the silence when she saw his golden scanner flash in annoyance. She shook her head and put her hands on the steering wheel, silently asking permission to drive. The engine ignited and the RPMs jumped on the gage as Kasey slammed her foot on the peddle. The car shot off like a bullet, hitting the normally slow highway with amazing speed. Karr followed closely behind, making sure to keep up with the excited teen now that she was driving.

The wind messed up Kasey's red hair as it flowed through the cab. But it wasn't enough to make her Hawaiian trip perfect. She reached up to hit the buttons for the sun roof to retract. It opened and even more wind came rushing through the cab of the Challenger. The let her hand flow out of the window and let it move up and down with the force of the wind. But still, it wasn't enough. She quietly thought of asking Kile if he could retract the entire roof and become a convertible. She mulled over the idea, then decided to go on ahead and ask him.

"Kile? Gotta question for ya..." She looked from outside at the scenery to the red globe on the dash.

"Yes?" Kile drew his attention from monitoring the roads for other drivers to watch Kasey ask her question. They weren't technically allowed to drive at these speeds, but Kile didn't mind letting his ecstatic driver drive at the speed she wanted as long as it was safe to do so.

"I don't even know if you can do it...but are you able to transform into a convertible?" Kasey asked then turned her attention back to the road and waited for his answer.

Kile decided not to respond though. Instead, he searched through his transformation sequences and found the correct one that would able him to transform into what Kasey wanted. He initiated it, and let the program run through his system getting him ready for his change. The nanoskin on the roof glowed to the amazing crystal-like blue while starting to transform. The nanoskin shimmered as it disappeared from the top of his windshield all the way back to underneath his back rear window. The edges on the side of the car that were left from where the hood connected had the nanoskin swept over them, rounding them off to become smoother and not have a jagged look to them. Once the roof was gone, Kile ran through his systems to make sure that nothing had gone awry. Once he was satisfied, he glanced back up at Kasey to see a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Will this suffice?" Kile asked causing Kasey to smile even bigger if possible.

"Yep! Now this vacation is perfect!" Kasey untied her hair and let the wind flow through it, tangling it up as they sped down the empty road.

_::What's so special about having the wind blow through her hair? Won't it mess it up even more? I thought girls didn't like their hair messed up!:: _Karr said through his link with Kile, clearly confused with Kasey's behavior.

Kile thought for a minute on why Kasey would indeed risk getting her hair into the proverbial rat's nest it would become with the wind. _::Well, Kasey isn't exactly an ordinary **woman**.::_ He emphasized because Kasey was one of the most mature females he had seen for her age and he reasoned that she should be called more than just a girl. _::And I think that it is a luxury to have a convertible car driving along a beach.:: _Kile filled Karr in hoping that he wouldn't have to explain anymore. It also confused him to a degree, but he didn't want it to show.

Karr didn't answer so Kile turned his attention to the scenery around them again. They were coming up on a small town, so they would have to slow down to avoid a possible dangerous situation. "Kasey, we need to slow down. There is a town coming up." Kile said and watched his driver as she slumped dramatically and put out her lip in a small but playful pout. "Don't give me that look. Technically we were only allowed to go 35 miles per hour on the highway, but I let you slide considering there was not a single person for a quite a few miles." Kile's 'eye' looked towards Kasey as he talked in an exasperated manner.

Kasey giggled and put her hands back onto the steering wheel, not wanting the nearby pedestrians to think the car was actually driving itself. She did get quite a few stares though. In a state such as Hawaii, muscle cars were unheard of. Usually there were the regular every day cars, not the expensive and powerful ones that could go around the island in an hour if pushed to. So people were gaping at the strange yet beautiful objects that seemed to float down their streets with a rumble. Kasey, Kile, and Karr just smiled at the attention they were getting. It was a feeling that they would probably never get used to.

---

_Author's Note:_ I'm really really sorry to all of you who have been waiting to read more of this! My computer took a dump on me and I couldn't write for some time. Homework has been killer as well and I have had multiple essays, projects, and debates I have had to do. Senior is fun and all, but hard work! lol. Anyways, Kile, Ki2t, Ki3t, and Karr have all been getting on my rear end about getting this story up. They even threatened to run me over! So, I finally relented and sat down wrote _something_ to make everyone happy. I hope everyone enjoyed! I still am not done but I hope to get more up soon!

~BuckleWinner~


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: **This is practically the same chapter...Only a bit edited. When I sent my beta reader the next chapter, this one got sent along too. So I just decided to change it. Sorry for the misunderstanding! lol Anyways, if you wanna re-read this, go on ahead. If not, press that little arrow for the next chapter on the right! _

* * *

The trio passed through the town and headed towards Waimea Canyon. The road had become a zigg-zagg-like maze, turning left and right then back left again. Kasey let Kile drive through the rain forest parts on the road so she could watch the beautiful green trees go by. Kile drove slow, not at a crawl, but slow enough where they wouldn't fly off the cliffs into the darkness of the forest. Karr followed, but at a distance for an entirely different reason: he didn't want any more nature on him than was possible.

They drove until they came out of the forest and onto barren land, signaling they were getting higher in the altitude. The dirt slopes on each side of the two lane road were a deep red and littered with green grass lumps. There weren't any trees anymore, only red and black lava rocks that were left over from the volcano.

After ten minutes or so, they reached a turn off that led up to what looked to be an observation point. There was a small parking lot that was packed full of tourists' cars. Kile chose to park up front while Karr took the spot at the back of the lot. Kile parked up front so Kasey was closer to the lookout.

Karr was unfortunate and was forced to park in the very rear of the lot between a rusty old Beetle and a family size SUV. He grumbled about not getting his much deserved respect as he pulled into the tight parking space. Kile laughed through his link to Karr when he heard the Mustang's rantings.

After 5 minutes or so from what Karr could guess, he saw a pack of rambunctious kids heading in his direction. He looked on as they neared the SUV that was to his left. He saw their greasy hands and drool covered faces and grimaced inside. They finally reached the SUV and ran around until they were at its back passenger door. They crowded by it waiting for the adults to unlock the vehicle. They started a shoving match and Karr felt as his nanoskin was battered by the small body of one of the kids. He growled silently.

Kile was keeping an 'eye' on his brother since he knew his temper could get the best of him at times. He had seen the pack of kids who ran to the Mustang and knew right away where they were heading. He laughed on the inside as he watched Karr tense up as they neared him. Once he heard the growl through the link, he knew he had to step in before Karr got out of hand. _::Karr, don't do anything rash. They are just kids.::_

Kile glared at his link with his nephew. _::You, shut up. I don't need you telling me what I can and cannot do.::_ He turned his attention back to the kids by his side. They were pushing each other between the SUV and his shell now.

_::Fine, just don't harm or kill any of them. Understood?::_ Kile had authority in his voice that would have had anyone give him the utmost respect.

Karr was surprised. Kile never really acted as someone in command. _::Who died and left you in charge?::_

_::I organized this trip. I _am_ in charge whether you like it or not. Now do not harm those kids.::_ Kile said with more force.

_::Fine.::_ Karr grumbled agitatedly and turned his sights back to the kids. One had a rock in his hand and chucked it at the other. Karr watched as the rock left the kid's hand and missed his desired target. Instead hit his back windshield, cracking it from side to side. He winced. 'Okay, now you're gonna get it boy...' Karr growled in his CPU. He ignited his engine, startling the kids by his side. They stared with wide-eyed faces as the devil-sounding car.

Karr enjoyed the surprised gasps he received from the kids. He revved his engine to get more of a reaction from them. To his disappointment, all that got him was more curiosity. What looked like the eldest stepped forward and reached a greasy hand out to the spotted black paint. Karr revved his engine once more in a threatening tone and the kid snatched his hand away as if it was burned.

There was a sudden click and the kids' attention turned away from the devil-car to the SUV that was finally unlocked. The youngest child there threw the door open in his haste to get away from the car next to them. It flew repidly into Karr's driver's door with a bang, leaving a dent and a scratch all the way down the side. All motion stopped as what happened sunk into the minds of the kids. They heard a growl come from the front of the black car and rushed to get into the SUV, afraid of what might happen if they stood there.

Karr simmered in his anger, he was filthy, greasy, and now dented with a cracked window. He knew he could repair anything that happened to him, but he was forced to leave it because of all the people around him. Wait! Would he able to frighten the kids more if he suddenly repaired all the damage they did? It might work...

Karr went through his repair systems and initiated them. He started with his back window with the crack. He made sure he had the kids' attention when the light from his nanoskin flashed to repair the crack.

There was a series of "Whoa's" as the kids looked on with wide eyes. They saw what they thought was impossible happen before their very eyes. They watched as the door they dented flash a quick white light. When the light dimmed, the door was brand new. One second there was a crease in the massive door and the next, it look good as new.

The eldest got an idea in his head.

Karr looked on with satisfaction when he saw how scared the kids were of him. But then his happiness died when the eldest jumped out of the can and approached him. He looked confident. Then the idiotic kid surprised Karr by swinging his leg back in the short distance and kicked Karr's rear driver's tire. Then the kick swung his leg a little higher and hit Karr's rear bumper. Surprisingly, the kid had some strength in his leg because it actually hurt somewhat!

Karr had had enough. He revved his engine and put the car in reverse with the intent of running the kid over. _::Don't you dare! Do NOT run him over. His parents are almost there. Just leave him be.::_ Karr heard from his link with his nephew.

_::You expect me to just sit here and take this? What do you take me for?::_ Karr asked with anger in his voice.

_::I expect you to sit there for a minute more. Put it this way, you will have your much wanted 'revenge'. Once the parents see their child destroying a car, they will punish him as they see fit.::_ Kile answered back, hoping to keep Karr from going rampage.

If you were close enough, you would have been able to hear grumbles coming from the speakers of the dirty black Mustang. KARR really didn't want to _just sit there_. He turned his sites to the two people coming closer to them.

"JEREMY! What on Earth do you think you are doing?" The mother shouted as she came running towards the wild child.

'Jeremy' looked horrified when he realized that he had been caught in mid-kick.

"I want you to go over there and apologize to that man _RIGHT NOW_, MISTER!" The mother ordered sternly.

"But mom! The car is alive! It revved its engine and all! It even can heal itself!" The kid ranted on and on.

The mother and father ignored the kid and walked over to Karr's driver's window. They knocked on it.

Karr rolled it down but only a fraction. "Yes?" He asked with a rough voice.

"I am so sorry, Sir. Was there any major damage done to your car?" The mother asked in her sweetest voice.

Karr thought this over. Technically, there was nothing she could do. All the damage could be repaired very easily by his repair systems. "No. I am good. Just make sure your kid won't do it again." KARR replied gravely. To show that he meant business, he revved his engine viciously.

The father grabbed his kid and pushed him into the SUV. They left and Karr was finally left in peace...

Until the next car filled with kids came and pulled up next to him. Karr growled and opened a link to Kile. _::I am going to wait outside of the parking lot.::_

_::If it will keep you from killing anyone, fine by me.::_ Kile answered.

Karr put himself into reverse once more and backed out of the parking spot. He drove out to the front and parked on the side of the street to wait for Kasey to get done with her sight-seeing.

Kile in the mean time was doing his job thoroughly. While his driver was walking up to the lookout, he scanned every person in the vicinity to make sure there wasn't any threat to his partner. Once satisfied, he resumed his watch on Kasey. She looked happy and relaxed. He wished he could go up there and look over the rail to see for himself what the canyon looked like. But that was a disadvantage of being a car. He was always going to be at a disadvantage that way. He was a car. He couldn't go some places that his driver could go. He didn't mind it though. He could always take Kasey anywhere and everywhere she wanted to go.

Kasey walked up the small flight of stairs to the concrete lookout. She looked over the green railing to see the magnificent canyon. The Hawaiian red dirt contrasted naturally with the green vegetation that lined the grooves on the walls. Towards the bottom the bushes and trees grew thicker until it looked like forests covering clear water streams. There were mountains in the middle of the canyon, looking like statues rising out of the ground. To put it simply, the sight was magnificent and made Kasey's breath hitch.

Kile heard Kasey's breathing change and got concerned. _"Kasey? Is everything alright?"_ He asked worriedly through the ear-wig.

"_Yes, everything is wonderful. I wish you could see this. It's absolutely beautiful."_ Kasey replied in awe.

Kile smiled in his CPU. _"I am glad you are enjoying it. And I don't need to see it to know it's beautiful. I can tell just by your reactions."_

Kasey laughed causing some of the near-by tourists to give her funny looks. She just smiled at them and continued to take in the sight.

Karr meanwhile was getting impatient. 'How could someone take so long to look at rocks and dirt?' He thought while watching people drive by on the road. He was getting tired of waiting. He opened his link to his nephew. _::Kile? What is taking your driver so long? Hasn't she seen enough of rocks and bushes?::_ He practically growled through the link.

Kile sighed, already wishing he hadn't brought Karr along. First the plane, then the constant nagging, the kid issue that just happened, and now this. _::Karr, if you want to leave, I think you will be able to find your way to the airport. If not, then I kindly ask you to shut up and wait. This is Kasey's gift and she will spend as much time as she wants.::_ Kile hoped that he finally got his point across.

Kile didn't receive an answer, just a muttering from across his link.

Kasey headed back to her stunning black car, smiling from ear to ear the entire way. It felt refreshing to see that beautiful canyon. The fresh air cleared her head of everything.

Kile watched Kasey approach and whatever doubt he may have had disappeared in her grateful smile. He clicked open his door to allow her inside.

"Thanks Kile. That was awesome!" Kasey said as she slipped into her seat.

"You're very welcome." Kile stated contentedly as Kasey shut his door and ignited his powerful engine.

They pulled out and Kasey waved to Karr as they passed him. She heard him fire his engine and burn out of the dirt to follow closely behind her and Kile.

"I'm guessin' Karr is a little peeved right now…" Kasey asked giggling as she glanced in her rear view mirror.

"Correction. He is not a 'little' peeved. There isn't a word to say how much he is peeved right now." Kile said trying to keep his voice level.

Kasey lost it and began to outright laugh.

"_What's so funny up there?"_ Karr's voice blared through Kile's speakers.

"You!" Both Kile and Kasey said in unison. Both again started laughing at their shared thoughts, Kile bouncing on his shocks and Kasey holding her chest trying to breathe. Karr's response was only a grumble and a cut link.

They both managed to calm down from their hysterics. After a few quiet minutes of content silence, Kasey asked, "So now what? Do we _have_ to go home?" She really didn't want to end this wonderful day.

"Unfortunately, yes, we do have to leave soon. I promised your mother and father I would return you home by tomorrow morning. Seeing as we have at least a ten hour ride home, we will need to leave by 8 p.m. tonight. That gives us an hour and a half to get you something to eat, some snacks for the trip, and maybe a little souvenir shopping if you would like. Does that sound good?" Kile finished hoping Kasey wouldn't be upset because of their day coming to an end so quickly.

"Alrighty! Sounds great!" Kasey smiled, leaned back in the seat, grabbed the wheel, and slammed her lead foot on the accelerator. She grinned wickedly as Kile took each turn very smoothly. Karr following closely behind.

They went through the twists and turns easily. There was a drop off mere inches from the side of the road too. He was always at an advantage when it came between a competition with him and the road. But Kasey never ever worried. She trusted Kile with her life. She knew Karr would never hurt her as well. They had this 'relationship' where all they love to do is annoy the heck out of one another, but when it comes down to it, they are there for each other.

Once they got down to the bottom of the mountain, the trio entered a small town. They eventually slowed to the speed limit and chugged through down town Waimea.

"There are a number of restaurants and cafes in the area." Kile offered as he brought up a long list on his HUD.

"Umm…" Kasey looked at the list then glanced out her window at the buildings passing by. She spotted a restaurant that looked appealing. "How about there? Please?" Kasey pointed in the direction of the building.

Kile discarded the list on his windshield. "Of course, Kasey." He sent a message to Karr saying where they were going. The two pulled in side by side.

Kasey shut the engine off and made sure she had her wallet. "Thanks Kile. Be back in a few." She stepped out and walked into the building.

Kile scanned the area thoroughly checking for any sign of danger. He was suddenly interrupted by Karr.

_::Kile, let's play a little joke on Kasey…After all I need to get her back for what she did to me last week. ::_ Karr asked mischievously over their link.

_::What joke would that be? And you know she only threw the mud at you because you sprayed her with your wiper fluid. She was running too late for school to change.::_ Kile replied still continuously scanning the area.

_::Let's switch places. I'll transform to look like you and you do the same with me. Let's see if she can tell the difference.::_ Karr finished with an evil smirk very apparent in his voice.

Kile thought about it for a minute. He did want to have fun and make a joke with Kasey. _::Why not?:: _Kile scanned the area one more time and then opened a link with Kasey.

"_We will be right back. Karr has something to show me and we must be out of sight."_ He told her, only lying a little.

"_Okay…no…problem…o."_ Kasey answered sounding like she had a mouthful.

"_Thank you. We will be back soon."_ Kile cut the link and fired his massive engine.

_::Okay Kile, let's go behind the building to do this.::_ Karr started his engine and followed behind the building to an old alley.

Both set their transformation system settings to match the other's. Once all their preperations were complete, both KARR and Kile became each other.

Kile's new body was everything like Karr's. The only difference was that his scanner and globe had a hint of red in the golden yellow. He couldn't fully transform his scanner color, only hide it if it was necessary.

Karr was the same way. Once he had transformed, everything was the same as Kile's except his scanner and globe. They still had a hint of yellow/gold in them.

They looked over one another to make sure they looked identical to what the other used to be. With sneaky grins, both Kile and KARR pulled out of the alley and back up to the front of the restaurant. Purposefully, they took the place of the other to further confuse their prey.

Kile scanned the area…again.

Karr rolled his virtual eyes. _::You know you don't always have to scan the area. She is fine.::_ Karr complained in annoyance. This was just OVERKILL!

_::You will understand when you have a driver someday. You will want to do everything you can to make sure they are safe.::_ Kile said almost philosophical-like.

_::I highly doubt that _I_ will feel that way.::_ Karr laughed through the link. Seriously, _Karr_ was going to _care_ for his driver? Wait, Karr was going to _have_ a driver? Over their dead bodies.

_::You will see.::_ Kile returned to his scan to check on Kasey.

The lunch was good in Kasey's opinion. Nothing special, just a chicken sandwich. It was tasty and filled her once-grumbling-stomach. She happily paid for her meal and almost danced out. She looked up at her two friends and felt that something was…off…

She glanced at each car, first the Challenger and then the Mustang. She smiled confidently and walked to the Mustang. She grabbed the door handle and it opened automatically. She slipped into the different yet familiar seat.

"Hey Kile. Thanks for stopping. That was goooooood." She smiled and shut her door.

If Karr's engine would have been running, it would have stalled from surprise. _::How…in…the…w-w-world?::_ He stuttered in shock.

Kile grinned in response to Karr. _::Let's let her explain.::_

Kasey sat still and looked at the unusual yellow globe on the dash. "Let me guess, Karr is surprised that I knew you were you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. May we ask how you knew?" Kile asked in wonder.

Kasey smiled again and patted the dash. "Just a feeling. I don't know exactly how. I just felt something was off and I knew to come to you."

Kile didn't need his lie detector to tell him that Kasey was telling the truth. She said it so easily and simply, it had to be the truth. It made him feel good that Kasey would know him any shape or form he was in.

"Karr, does that satisfy you?" Kasey asked looking at the Mustang-turned-Challenger next to them.

"It logically doesn't make sense! I matched Kile perfectly! And he did the same with me! You should have logically chosen me!" Kile practically yelled.

"I just knew Karr. There's not much more I can say. Now deal with it. I'm gonna go check out that stand over there. Those wraps are beautiful!" Kasey stated and got out of her 'Mustang'.

Kile turned his sights onto the stand and looked at all the different colored materials. He saw one that he _knew_ Kasey would love.

"_Kasey, go to the back of the stand."_ He said into her ear-wig.

"_May I ask why?"_ She whispered back as she neared the stand.

"_You may, but I am not going to tell you. You will see. Trust me."_ Kile watched her go around back as requested.

Kasey looked at all the different wraps. The sign said that they were hand-painted. There was a black one with blue Hibiscuses in the inside that she liked. A bright yellow one was waving in the wind right next to it.

Then she saw it. The one Kile was talking about. She reached up to touch the soft material. It was a deep black on the outside with a bright fire-engine red Hibiscus in the middle over a white sunburst-like design. It was beautiful and would match her bathing suit. She almost squealed when she saw it! She knew instantly she was going to buy it.

She grabbed her wallet out of her pocket and pulled out two twenties.

"Excuse me ma'am, can I buy this wrap?" She asked the lady and pointed to the large black and red cloth.

"Of course." The lady took the money and went to get the wrap down. Once she got it she handed it to Kasey.

"Thank you ma'am! Aloha!" Kasey said happily and walked back to her best friend at a fast pace.

Once she got close enough she told her favorite car "Thanks Kile! You are so awesome!" She jumped into the Challenger-turned-Mustang.

"I know I am." Kile said smugly.

Kasey lightly swatted the steering wheel at Kile's laughter.

Kasey put her wrap in the back seat with her bag and started Kile's engine. She was happy it sounded the same as his own.

"Okay, which way to the airport?" Kasey asked backing out of the parking spot.

"At this light take a left. The airport is in the next town so we will have to get on the highway." Kile told her after accessing his map.

It was getting dark, almost where you could see the stars, when they got on the 'highway'. Kasey rolled down her window. 'Kile must have put the top back up before he transformed into the Mustang.' Kasey thought as she felt the cool breeze flow through her long ginger hair.

Karr drove behind them going the speed limit for once and not complaining.

* * *

_Author's Note: Thanks for spending your time and re-reading this! Both Kitts, Karr, Kile, Kasey, Leroy, and I all appreciate it! (If you're looking for who Leroy is, read "Revenge on Leroy". He's my Jeep Jeep :D) Now, on to the next chapter! _

_~BuckleWinner~  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: **Okay...don't kill me! A while back My-Friend-KITT was wonderin when I was gonna add a certain someone into the story (you'll find out in the next chapter who he is. But bonus points for whoever can guess who he is!). I decided to go on ahead and use this story as his entrance. :D So, sorry if you thought this was just gonna be a regular happy happy joy joy story like my others. I thought I needed to change things up a bit. Reviews are welcome! :D**  
**_

* * *

The three friends were driving to the airport to head home. It was a long flight so Kile and Karr were taking this chance to stretch their wheels and Kasey was enjoying the fresh, un-pressurized air. It was night, the stars were shining brightly, and the soft sound of the waves hitting the shore was relaxing.

Kasey truly didn't want to leave. To leave meant going back to reality, to school, to training. Even though life with AIs was interesting, it just meant that trouble was always waiting for them.

The cars, Kile still a Mustang and Karr still a Challenger for some reason (Kasey still wasn't sure why they hadn't transformed back yet), drove past an outlet for a dirt road heading inland.

Suddenly a series of large black SUVs exited that little road by spinning and burning the rubber on their tires. They swiftly came upon the two blacker-than-night muscle cars. There were no other cars on the highway surprisingly. Two of the SUV slyly sped up and passed both Kile and KARR. They were after the lead position.

Kile instantly was on alert. He scanned the four SUVs and found them to be lead lined. "Kasey, It looks like we have an issue." He stated in monotone.

"I can see that. Can you determine what they are carrying?" She gripped the wheel tighter now, more alert.

"I have scanned them but I cannot get a fix on what's inside. They are lead lined and all of our scanners cannot penetrate lead." He checked through his other functions and systems to see what he could possibly use. Ki2t and Ki3t had been telling him what each function does and in which situations to use them. They didn't want him to struggle the first time danger came calling. "Kasey, I am going to try infrared. Maybe they will have some sort of heat signature."

"Okay, does Karr know anything?" She asked while watching Kile's progress on the windshield.

"_Nothing right now. I am checking VIN numbers and plates as we speak."_ Karr told them through Kile's speakers. His attitude had dropped and now he was 'in-the-zone.'

Kile finished scanning the trucks and what he saw made his CPU almost short-circut. He took a virtual gulp and relayed the information to both Kasey and Karr. "The SUVs have men in them with what looks like weapons that could destroy our nanoskin and MBS. Each SUV has one."

Kasey looked back and forth between the two in front of her and gulped as well.

Karr suddenly felt his bumper being hit from behind. The two SUVs behind him were passing him and trying to force him off the road. Karr growled dangerously and rammed the SUV back. It got into a pushing match and Karr had very little room. The SUV if front of him slowed down and pinned him against the one behind him. They both worked on forcing him off the road and onto the rocks.

"Damn people. I will defend myself! I hope you know that you lousy pieces of junk!" Karr shouted towards the incoming SUV, of course getting no response. He pushed back as hard as he could getting angrier by the minute.

Meanwhile, Kile and Kasey were trying to pass or get around the two SUVs in front of them. They had tried every tactical move they could think of. They honestly didn't know what to do now. They had been traing but it was too soon. It would be years before they would be at the level their fathers were.

Suddenly Kasey thought of a move. "Kile? What about EMP? That might work." She stated hopefully.

"That just might work." Kile sent a message to Karr to block himself from the electrical charge coming his way. He did as Kasey instructed then charged his EMP.

One of the SUVs in front slowed a bit and came on the driver side of Kile. Kasey looked out her blackened window to equally black windows on the SUVs. She unexpectedly squeaked when she saw the vehicle coming towards him.

Kile winced when he felt his side scrapped. He continued to watch the charge build up willing it to go faster. He felt his side crunch again as the SUV came in for another tough blow.

"Kile! Fire the EMP!" Kasey yelled panicked. She was scared. She was alone with only Kile and Karr to help her out, and they were busy trying to defend themselves and Kasey against the unprovoked attackers.

"It's almost there…One more second…Firing now!" Kile sent the charge on its way. It hit the SUVs and as expected, they shut down.

Unexpectedly though they fired back up and continued on with driving.

"What happened?" Kasey yelled as she saw the black car next to her speed back up.

"I don't know Kasey, but we have to end this quickly. The town is coming up fast." Kile worriedly replied as he brought up the map of the upcoming town.

Kasey looked around and saw they were boxed in. She looked ahead and watched as the back of the SUV opened up to reveal some sort of humungous gun.

"That's…a big gun…" Kasey stuttered with a shaky voice.

Automatically, the gun started firing and the bullets exploded on impact with Kile's shell. The nanoskin healed itself, but Kile knew it wouldn't last for long.

"Kasey, I don't know how much more of this my shell can take." Kile routed all of his available power to his repair module. He hoped it would buy him enough time to free them.

Karr during all of this had been trying to find out who these guys were, a way to get rid of them, and still keep himself on the road. He saw ahead that Kile was getting shot at and winced inwardly. 'Glad I'm not in his position. Those must really hurt.' He thought to himself.

Karr felt another metal against metal crunch on his side and growled deeper than ever. He pushed back against the tall SUV almost succeeding in getting it off the road.

When he had a chance he scanned ahead and not only saw the town encroaching, but a barrier on one side of the road. People were standing nearby. If they were to keep this up, they would all run straight into that barrier and then the people, killing them instantly.

This was not good.

Karr never had a chance to warn Kile. He was rammed in the side so suddenly, he flew off of the road. He swerved off into the dirt side and hit multiple large rocks. The impacts were so violent he had no choice but to shut down and reboot all systems.

Kile and Kasey were on their own.

Kile groaned in pain as even more of those shots were fired at his shell. His repairs were slowly dwindling with each shot.

Suddenly, the shooting stopped and Kile relaxed before tensing up again. The SUV had moved aside to reveal a barrier with oblivious bystanders on the other side.

"Hold on Kasey!" Kile yelled as he double checked the restraint system keeping Kasey safe.

"I am!" Kasey yelled back as she dug her nails deep into the seat. She felt Kile pin her hard against the driver's bucket seat.

Kile swerved off the road, away from the SUVs, away from the barrier, and away from the people and into a rocky terrain. He hit nothing but massive boulders the whole way until one gigantic house sized rock ended that journey. Kile smashed into it full on.

Kile felt everything inside his engine shift and crunch his CPU from the force of the hit. His diagnostics program was screaming multiple errors at him after he collided with the Massive rock. He quickly tried to get his repair systems to do their job but they came back as errors, meaning that the function was down. He felt his whole body shutting down and the blackness coming fast.

Kasey was thrown forward only a little with the impact. She gasped as she felt the restraints push against her causing her to have a hard time breathing.

"Kile…restraints…can't…breathe…" She gasped out.

Kasey felt herself loosened up and she took a deep breath. Kile's entire dash fell dark and Kasey nearly screamed in panic. Kile?" She asked worried.

Kile didn't reply. The only sounds Kasey could hear were the faint whines of all of Kile's systems shutting down one by one. Then lastly, he lowered closer to the ground with a faint hiss of escaping air

"Kile?" Kasey sat up straight and wide-eyed. "Kile! Answer me!" She even hit the dash to get some sort of response.

Still nothing.

"Karr? Are you there?" Kasey asked into her ear-wig, pushing on it to hear it better. There was nothing but static from Karr's end.

Kasey took a deep breath to calm herself from the panic that was building. She took in her surroundings. She was on an island with no one around to help her that would be able to. Her two friends were shut down. And she had attackers no doubt still pursuing her.

With that thought she looked out the back window to see the three SUVs bouncing up behind her. 'Great, just great. What am I to do now?' Kasey thought to herself.

Kasey watched as the men got out of their vehicles and start to walk up to what was the wreck of her best friend. She had to get out of there, but she wouldn't leave Kile.

A thought came to her mind. One time Kasey had accidently found out that Kile had a hollow back seat. She quickly climbed over the two front seats to sit in the back. In her mind, she replayed the memory of what had happened.

'_Kasey! Get back here! You can't hide behind my front seats!' Kile playfully yelled at the scrambling Kasey. _

_They were driving home from school and Kasey was in a good mood. She had tapped Kile's globe once and said tag. She didn't know that it was going to become an all out game of tag inside the Challenger's cabin._

'_There weren't any rules to this game!' Kasey yelled ducking behind the driver's seat trying to get away from the red beam of harmless light coming from Kile's globe. _

_Kile hit a bump and Kasey flew back chest first, slamming her up against his back seat. Kile took the chance to tag her. 'You're it!' _

_Kasey laughed and put her hands on top the seat to pull herself back up. Her fingertips hit a button behind the seat and she felt herself start to fall down further onto the floor. She yelped as her knees hit the carpeted metal._

'_Kasey? Are you alright?' Kile asked worriedly. _

'_Yeah, just peachy. What the heck happened? Where did your seat go?' Kasey asked looking around and noticing that she was kneeling exactly where Kile's back seat should be sitting. _

'_I must have forgotten to tell you. I have a program where if you press that little button that you just happened to find, my seat will retract allowing you a place to hide in case of emergency. I seriously doubt you will ever need it, but it's there for you. If you lie down, there is another button similar just behind the back of the seat. If you press it, the rest of the seat will form and you will be hidden. The type of material in the seat will hide any signature you give off, giving you a safe place to be in case I am ever deactivated.' __Kile explained in depth._

_Kasey looked around once more. 'Wow. That is just soo cool! Thanks for telling me!' She moved out of the way enough to not be in the way. _

_Kasey climbed back into the front seat and continued on with their tag-drive._

'Never thought I would actually have to use this…' Kasey thought to herself as she looked for the tiny button on the back of Kile's back seats. She found it and pressed it firmly. The top of the seat gave away to reveal a perfect hiding place for her.

Kasey knew that Kile would want her to get away from him, to get to safety, but she refused to leave him behind. She always thought that she wouldn't want to be left alone in a dangerous situation, so why should Kile?

A quick glance out the back window showed her that the mean men were fast approaching. Kasey ducked and lied down on the carpet floor of Kile. She searched for the tiny button that would hide her. Her fingers found it and she pressed it. The top of the seats formed overtop of her and she was hidden in plain sight.

Karr sat watching the people approach Kile. He tried for the third time to start his engine again. All he got was an error message in his CPU. The only option he had was to wait for his systems to fully re-initialize.

The 'Challenger' watched as a tow truck backed up towards Kile's bumper. He tried the engine once more out of anger. Kasey hadn't gotten out and Kile didn't budge. His seldom-used worry grew along with his anger. Here he was one of the most powereful vehicles in extistance and was too weak and powerless to help his friends.

That thought alone utterly pissed him off!

KARR helpless watched as the men loaded Kile onto the flat bed tow truck. He growled internally as the vicious hitmen climbed back into their perfectly functioning SUVs. And, he vowed vengence when they all began to slowly retreat back to the highway.

Karr's systems were half way rebooted when someone from the crowd approached him. The male looked to be about mid-thirties with long black hair, tanned skin, and baggy clothes. The man peeked into Karr's driver side window to presumably see if the 'driver' was alright. Try as he might though, all he saw was black.

"Sir? Ma'am? Someone in there?" The man asked while trying in vain to get in and help the 'driver'.

Karr's reboot was nearly complete. So Karr grudgingly stayed silent as the man fruitlessly tried to get in.

"Hello? Anyone in there? Please answer me!" The man yanked as hard as he could on the door handle. He hadn't seen anyone get out of the black sports car and now he was really getting worried.

Karr was quickly getting sick of this Good Samaritan. But that very second, his reboot systems finally beeped that he was fully operational. 'FINALLY!' Karr yelled into his CPU.

The 'Challenger' fired his massive engine and roared it. He didn't mean to but automatically Karr un-darkened his windows. All he wanted to do was get out of there and start his search. He put himself into reverse and backed away from the massive house sized boulder that he was forced to slam into. He growled in pain as it scraped viciously underneath him.

The man jumped back when he heard the car fire up. Then he gasped in surprise when he saw that there was no driver.

"Uh…uh…uh…" The man stuttered now scared beyond belief. He watched the 'Dodge' back up slowly onto the street. It then peeled out loudly and took off in the direction that the black SUVs had taken the broken down 'Mustang'. He watched in amazement as the blood red taillights disappeared around the bend.

KARR floored it as much as he could while scanning crazily up ahead for any sign of Kile, Kasey, or those stupid villains. The only thing was that it seemed they weren't on this island. There was literally no sign or trace of Kile's electronic signature on the map of Kauai.

Karr went everywhere scanning everything for any signs of Kile and Kasey. And he was getting nowhere. And that pissed him off even more.

Where the heck could they go?

Kasey sat and listened to all the outside noise from under Kile's seat. She heard the wind rushing past and she guessed that they were somehow moving, most likely a tow truck since she couldn't hear or feel Kile's tires moving.

Kasey was starting to worry even more for Kile. He still hadn't come back online and that was very unusual.

Kile must have suffered from heavy damage to be knocked offline for this long. There was nothing more that Kasey wanted to do other than get out and see what was wrong with her best friend. She was extremely worried.

Kasey suddenly felt the momentum of the vehicle slow and felt the truck bounce from what she guessed were speed bumps. The Godforsaken truck finally stopped and Kasey sighed in relief. Seconds later, she heard voices chatting outside.

"Here to get this darn thing in one o' them boxes o're there." Kasey guessed the driver had said.

There was some shifting of papers and then Kasey heard, "'Kay. Just pull 'er next to number twenty two and unload it. They'll do the rest for ya." The voices silenced after another man answered, "M'kay."

The truck started moving once more and Kasey was curious as to where they were going. She knew that she had to stay hidden in order to stay alive. These people obviously had a reason for kidnapping them and it was not good.

The truck again came to another halt. Kasey heard what she thought was a forklift and truck brakes all around the outside of her hiding spot. _'Some kind of factory maybe?'_ Kasey wondered to herself.

The tow ramp shifted Kile's body and gravity pulled her backwards. The 'Mustang' rolled down off the ramp onto solid ground. Kasey heard the chains being undone and more of the workers talking.

"Wow, that sure is a nice car." One said.

"Heh, you wouldn't be able to afford it if you even tried. Plus they only have them in the states right now." Another replied.

"Don't hurt to keep dreamin'! Geeze man!" The first guy exclaimed from somewhere near Kile's bumper.

Kasey just rolled her eyes and kept listening to anything that might have helped her. A few minutes after the chain noises stopped, she heard a loud 'bang'. Everything after that was muffled. From what she could gather, the both of them were in some sort of box.

Once again, gravity pulled her downward as Kasey felt the box lift upwards and shift around. She hazzard a guess that now they were loading the box onto something. She got her answer when the box landed on another ground, but this time it felt different. This ground felt like it was moving, it was very slight but it was definately unstable.

A ship. A tanker ship. Perfect.

Kasey never heard another thing. She waited a good half hour until she was sure no one would come. She pressed the button for the seat to retract and climbed out of her hiding spot to sit in the front seat. The windows were still blacked out, but Kasey still felt compelled to lock the doors.

Kasey once again looked over the dark dash for any sign of life from Kile.

"Kile? Can you hear me?" Kasey asked hopefully.

Her response was a deathly silence.

"Kile? Come on! Please!" Kasey whispered harshly tapping the dash trying to get some response from her best friend.

Still, absolutely nothing.

Kasey risked a chance and opened her door. The massive and long door hit an oustide wall giving a light bang. She winced and held still, praying that no one heard.

After waiting for what seemed like eternity and hearing nothing, Kasey sighed in relief. The opened door only gave her a few inches of room. She would have to squeeze her way to get through. She hit the hood release and shimmied her way through the tight gap.

Once she was free, Kasey gently closed the door. She shimmied along Kile's side trying to get to the front. She kept her hands on the 'Mustang's' hood letting her fingers be her eyes. This way, she knew that she was going the right way. She very quietly opened the hood up and squinted at Kile's CPU to see what was wrong.

After her eyes adjusted to the dark, Kasey spotted the problem. Kile's CPU had shifted and unplugged itself from the hard impact. Kasey didn't unsderstand though how that was even possible. Their CPUs were supposed to withstand forces beyond a mere collision into a boulder the size of Kansas.

Kasey propped Kile's hood up and leaned over to reach him. Very carefully, she shifted the CPU back into place and plugged him back in. She then saw how it was possible for the CPU to shift. Part of the metal that was supposed to hold it in place broke when Kile it the rock. She tried to bend it back, but it wouldn't budge. Instead, Kasey took off her outer shirt and gently placed it between the broken and jagged metal and Kile's CPU to keep him in place. She would ask Kile if and when he came back online if she could do anything more.

Kasey suddenly heard Kile's monotone voice come from the cab of the 'Mustang'.

"SYSTEM REBOOTING."

Kasey saw the golden-orange glow of his scanner slowly swish back and forth against her legs.

"Kile?" She asked in an almost chocked voice.

Kile had felt the impact from hitting the rock…and it did NOT feel good. When he hit his whole body screamed in protest, especially his engine. His world suddenly went black before he could do anything about it. He had nothing except for the tiny sensors on his CPU to tell him what was going on around him. He was rendered completely useless now.

Kasey! What about Kasey?

Wassheokay?Wasshealive?Wasshehit?Whereisshe?Whatwouldhappentoher?

All these questions ran through Kile's CPU all at the same time. He was terrified that she wouldn't be okay.

Kile prayed silently that Kasey remembered about his backseat-hide-away…He wanted her safe and he knew that she would refuse up and down to leave him behind. His seats were the next best place to hide.

Before Kile had crashed, he had scanned the area and saw a tow truck, appartently waiting for them. He figured that they were going to take them somewhere with it.

The motions from the car shifting around gave Kile's sensors some feeling back to him. He figured they had loaded his body onto the waiting tow truck. Now, he was being hauled away but to where?

After what seemed like forever, Kile finally felt a shift within the car. His CPU bounced up a few cenitimeters when the truck went over bumps. Kile winced every time the bottom of his CPU slammed into the hard metal.

Kile then felt himself slam into the metal wall of his engine compartment and hazzarded a guess that they were lowering the car onto the ground. He felt more jiggling around for a few more minutes. Just when he thought that they were finally done torturing him, he felt himself again slam back and forth against the walls that once held him secure.

Then every thing seemed to stop. There were no more vibrations or slamming into anything. Kile relaxed back in his CPU just to catch his 'breath' while his sensors recovered from their beating.

30 minutes later Kile felt some faint vibrations.

They were very faint and without warning Kile felt something very soft and warm against his CPU. Considering what happened in the past hour, it felt real nice and comforting. He was shifted again and he thought in a panic that he was being taken out of the engine compartment.

That's when Kile felt himself being plugged back into his body. YES! He could finally see!

Kile immediately got to work checking on his battered systems. His reboot program announced what he was doing and he couldn't stop it since it was automatic.

The next thing Kile heard relieved him so much.

"Kile?" Kasey's beautiful voice asked with hope.

Kile felt himself sink on his shocks with relief. Kasey was okay…

"Yes, Kasey. I am here. Are you alright?" Kile asked at once and scanned her and their surroundings.

"I'm okay. It's you I am worried about. Your CPU was loose and unplugged. Every thing working now?" Kasey asked and bent over the engine to look at Kile's CPU once more.

"A little battered from what I guess was the trip here, but other than that I am fine. What is that you have around me?" Kile asked feeling some sort of material around his CPU.

"It's my outer shirt. I didn't want you to move around anymore. And that was the only soft thing I had with me at the time." Kasey replied smoothly.

Kile searched for his repair programs and found them working. "Thank you Kasey, but can you remove it? I can repair the compartment walls so that my CPU will be safe once more." He asked gently. He greatly appreciated Kasey's concern, but he wished that he could be back to 100% again.

Kasey reached in to grab her shirt and moved it out of the way. She watched as the blue lights from Kile's nanites formed over the mangled metal. It moved slowly back into place and wrapped up against the CPU snugly.

"Better?" Kasey asked with her hands on the hood ready to close it and a gentle smile on her face.

Kile ran a scan over his CPU compartment to make sure everything was in perfect order. "Yes, Thank you. Now, do you happen to know where we are? The walls around us are made of lead and my scanners can't penetrate them." Kile asked as Kasey shut his hood very gently and with infinite care.

"My best guess is a contaiment box and on a tanker. We got here about forty five minutes ago." Kasey told him as she went to sit down in front of her partner. She felt the jagged metal from where Kile had hit the rock almost head on. "Kile? Are you going to repair your front?" Kasey asked looking into the broken scanner.

Kile considered it for a second. Their best chance was for him to play 'dead' and for Kasey to stay in hiding. Repairing himself would ultimately give him away.

"No Kasey. What if they come in here and see I am fully repaired? They will know something is up." Kile told her in a soft voice.

"You're right. But doesn't it hurt?" Kasey asked worredly looking at the twisted metal.

Kile pondered answering her question. If he told her yes, she would no doubt worry about him. But if he didn't, he would be lying to her. He wasn't about to lie to his precious driver.

"Yes, it does hurt. I will admit it. But do not worry at all. I can withstand it." Kile reassured Kasey before she could protest.

Kasey sighed with reluctance. "Alright…If you say so."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Kasey thought of something. She swung her head around to look at the battered scanner once more. "Karr! Kile, do you know what happened to Karr?"

"All I know is that he went to open a transmition to me to tell me something. Apparently one of the SUVs made him veer off the road to hit presumably a large rock, like they did with us. Other than that, I cannot tell you." Kile answered sadly. He too wondered what happened to Karr.

"I hope he is okay…" Kasey sighed once more and turned back around to look at the wall. "I should get back inside you, just in case someone decides to take a peak." She got up and squeezed her way through to the door. She carefully crawled in and shut the huge door silently. Then she slumped tiredly back against the seat.

Glancing at Kile's now yellow voice globe, Kasey got another thought. "Was Karr still a Challenger when he crashed?"

The black dot bounced as Kile spoke, "Yes, he was."

Kasey pondered for a moment. "Then the people who attacked us were after Karr, not us." She pointed out in monotone.

Kile let the idea run through his CPU. "You do have a point there. Knowing Karr, there are a number of reasons as to why someone would want him."

Kasey let a smile appear on her face. "True, very true." She stared at Kile's steering wheel for a great while.

Kile broke the silence quietly saying "Good thing you had dinner before this. It could be days before we are let out."

Kasey harrumphed. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that." She glanced at the passenger seat knowing there were reserves for a day or two. They weren't the best tasting, but hey, you eat what you got or starve.

Kasey went back to silence and started yawning non-stop. Kile of course noticed and knew Kasey was getting tired again. "Maybe you should get some sleep. I will keep a lookout for you. Though I doubt right now we are going to be doing much of anything."

Fighting off another yawn Kasey giggled and replied "Okie dokie. Thanks. Wake me if you need anything." She crawled into the back to lay across the seats. She grabbed her new wrap and used it as a type of pillow. No blanket was needed when she was with Kile.

"Good night, Kasey." Kile offered her quietly while shutting down some of his power hungry systems he wouldn't be needing for a while.

"Night Kile." Kasey fell asleep in no time listening to the thrum of Kile's systems.

* * *

_Author's Note: Can anyone guess who's comin in yet? Hehehe. Don't tell them My-Friend-KITT! :D Hope you enjoyed the change in the story...And again sorry for the previous chapter. Hopefully the longer chapters make up for the wait as well. Anyways, please review! Both Kitts, Karr, Kile, Kasey, Leroy, and I live off them all! _

_~BuckleWinner~  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's Note: _**_Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know I haven't updated in a looooong while. Real life has been kicking me in the butt. Not to mention that my muse has entirely left me hangin. I can't think of anything! So yeah, anyone got any ideas that I can steal from ya? Lol, of course you'd get credit. :) Anyways, on with the story!_

_

* * *

_

Karr never worried, but right now he didn't know what else to feel. He had gone over the entire island so many times and there was still no clue as to what happened to Kile and Kasey. He had used every single piece of his scanning equipment…yet there was still no sign of them.

Karr also had one more thing to worry about. Bonnie. Bonnie was surely going to kill him because he was/is responsible for Kile and Kasey. He had lived longer than any of the other AI's and he knew how to handle things so much better.

This time Karr had failed at his job. So now he was terrified of what Bonnie, Michael, and Ki2t would do to him.

Karr shivered at the thought of being deactivated again and he started another search around the island once more in desperation.

The black 'Challenger' was doing well over the speed limit through the deserted highway on the island. He was so busy scanning around for Kile's e-signature that he never saw the police car sitting in one of the outlets as Karr passed by.

/~/

Officer Dave Morris was sitting quietly in his old and almost broken down police car. He was watching the ocean while waiting for no one to pass by doing one mile over the speed limit. He really didn't have to worry. Almost no one was out at this time of night and barely anyone was speeding.

Sometimes, Dave just sat and thought about his life before he was moved to Hawaii. It was a nice life to him before he went into the Marines. His family was very supporting of his decision. His mother was a banker and his father was a Major in the army. His brother went right along with him as a Medical Officer in the Marines. Dave himself had been a Major. He had gone overseas to Iraq to fight in the war.

Dave had a great time over there. He was a sharp shooter and could shoot a target mile away. Of course he didn't like killing…but the thought that kept him going was that it would be one more person who wouldn't have the chance to kill anymore of his family back home.

Dave then got a letter that he would remember for the rest of his life. It had said that his parents were killed in a crash. They were found at the bottom of a canyon with their remains in what was left of their burned up car.

Dave immediately went home and met up with his brother. They both took care of the funeral arrangements. Afterwards they parted ways to continue on with their lives as Marines.

A couple of years later he got word that his brother had been killed in an explosion while he was en-route to one of the local Iraqi towns. Dave did his brothers funeral arrangements as well and regretfully continued on with his duties.

Dave had grown tired of killing though. Seeing death all around him began to get to him and make him sick. When his brothers in arms were killed, newbies would be brought in. They would have no experience and would be killed in an instant. Some of the men thought that Dave was heartless. He had grown immune to deaths and never shed a tear when someone was killed right next to him. He had grown that used to it.

After a few more years serving overseas and when his time was up, Dave went home and decided to become an officer of the law. At least there he could put his skills to use for the better of his country without killing people. He was stationed in Hawaii and had been there ever since.

Now his life was boring. All he ever did was sit and watch the ocean tides roll in and erode the shore line. Once in a while a robbery would occur in the area, but it was nothing. He wanted adventure. That had been one of the reasons he joined the Marines. He wanted to get out and see the world before it was destroyed.

So here he sat, day-dreaming about the places he would probably never get to visit and the things he would never see. Dave wished that just one time…an adventure would come to him.

At that second a black blur passed by him so fast he could hardly tell what it was. An instrument in his car went off and flashed '70 MPH' at him in bright green letters. Immediately Dave turned on his sirens and took off after the speeder.

"Damn young drivers. Never can obey the law." Dave murmured under his breath.

The police station had no money for radios therefore he couldn't radio in for backup. He would have to go after this speeding car on his own.

/~/

Karr finally heard the sirens and looked behind him to see a pitiful police car trying to keep up with him. "What the heck?" was his surprised response. "Well, this dude is in for the ride of his life."

Karr didn't even bother speeding up or slowing down. He could beat this car with all of his scanners off and one wheel flat. He continued to scan the island thoroughly for Kile and Kasey.

Dave was getting worried. He knew he'd never catch the speeder in his piece of crap car. Maybe he could just stay with him until the end of the road? It was a long ways off yet but at least he didn't have to worry about running in circles around the island trying to chase the car.

"I'm not giving up on you yet. You ain't that lucky!" Dave snarled while trying many times to get the car to stop. Nothing seemed to work though. He sped up a bit to get right behind the 'Challenger' to try to PIT it.

That only resulted in getting his front passenger side fender crunched. He looked on surprised and saw there was no damage to the black beast.

"What the hell? That should have worked!" Dave screamed to no one in particular.

Karr was getting irritated. He flinched when he felt his rear driver's side fender get hit but it didn't do mush else to him.

"Just leave me alone!" Karr yelled to his empty cabin. He growled his engine and kept going forward. He felt another bump against his backside and this time Karr floored it enough to get away.

Dave grumbled under his breath angrily as he watched the speeder pull away from him. He was determined to get this guy, no ifs, ands, or buts. Not only was Dave a sharp shooter he was as good as a professional racecar driver. His biggest problem right now was the fact he didn't have the best of cars to work with.

Now getting more pissed off Dave caught up with the speeder and continued to follow him.

"You are NOT getting away from me…" Dave growled and kept his eyes on the road.

Karr let loose another snarl and sped up further. He scanned ahead and saw the windy and twisty turns and knew that the driver in the police car wouldn't be able to make those turns at the speed they were going.

"Let's see you get through these…" Karr mumbled and gunned his engine simultaneously.

What surprised him though was that the officer followed right along with him. He did exactly what Karr did and made the turns flawlessly. Karr just grumbled again knowing that now he had his work cut out for him.

Karr scanned the officer to see who he was. He was identified as Officer Dave Morris, a retired U.S. Marine Major. His age was 29 years old with a height of 6 foot 1 and a weight of 110 pounds. Karr scrolled down the information to see what he was dealing with.

"Oh great, a sharp shooter…Isn't that just wonderful?" Karr said sarcastically to himself.

Dave smirked thinking that the driver of the other car underestimated him. At the speed they were going he knew that they would reach the end of the road.

"Try this one on for size buster." Dave took out his pistol and rolled down the winder. He took aim in his left hand and drove with his right. He shot two bullets at the rear driver's tire. He knew he hit it dead on.

Nothing happened. The bullets seemed to just bounce right off the tires with no damage done.

"Damnit! What the Hell does he have on that car? Bullet proof metal and run-flats? ARGH!" Dave yelled out and threw his now useless gun in the passenger seat.

Karr felt the bullets bounce harmlessly off his special tires. He smirked inside his CPU. "Getting desperate much?" He let out an evil chuckle and continued to drive on.

The black 'Challenger' scanned ahead and saw a dead end coming up. To the right was a rock wall he had no chance of climbing and to the left was a cliff with a rocky shore that led to open ocean.

"Great, just great. I'm just tryin' to find my friends! Is that too much to ask for?" Karr yelled into empty space again.

Dave was grinning like a Cheshire cat at the fact that he finally trapped his speeder.

"Got ya now idiot." Dave chuckled evilly.

Karr hit his brakes and pulled a 180 degree turn to face the oncoming cop. In the old days he would have just ran him over like a squirrel in the road. But with the reconfiguration of his programming, he was only able to wish. He had to come up with another idea and quick.

Dave stopped his pathetic excuse for a car. He angled it across the road so that it was where he thought that the 'Challenger' wouldn't ever be able to get around it. He grabbed his gun and stepped out of his car.

"Get out of the car! NOW!" Dave yelled across the open space.

Karr revved his engine in a threatening manner, hoping to scare off the cop.

Unfortunately, it didn't work. The dang officer just stood there pointing the useless gun at him. So, instead, he decided to play with the cop.

"I am afraid I can't do that." Karr replied in a teasing tone.

"Oh? And why the Hell not?" Dave moved closer trying to get a look inside to see the driver of this black beast of a car. He'd been in worse situations so a speeder to him was nothing.

"Hehe, I wouldn't get too close if I were you. I have been known to snap." Karr warned with an evil grin. His frame vibrated from his barely suppressed chuckle.

Dave paused. "That didn't answer my question."

Karr toyed with the idea of turbo boosting over the police car. But as it were, he had very little room to do so. He could always do what his nephew, Ki3t, did, but then it might kill the officer seeing as he was so close in front of him.

Karr came up with the idea of seeing what this could really take. So far, he proved an excellent shooter, an excellent driver, and now he was brave enough to face off with an angry car, even if he didn't know it.

"What would you say if I told you there was no driver?" Karr snickered and watched as Dave's face scrunched up in confusion.

"I would say that's a bald-faced lie. Now stop tryin' to mess with me and get out!" Dave took another step forward and un-latched the safety on his pistol.

Karr chuckled darkly. "Now now, don't loose your temper Officer Morris. Wouldn't want you to release that angry Marine side you have." He responded easily, deciding to freak the cop out.

Dave almost dropped his gun from shock. "How in the Hell do you know who I am?" He tried to steady his aim.

"Easy. It's called I ran a background check on you during our fun little chase. Now, let me past. I have something very important to do and it's a matter of life and death." Karr told him hoping to finally stop the nonsense and continue his search.

"Ha! And what is that? Did ya rob a bank and hope to get away? Kill someone?" Dave took another step forward and closer to the 'Challenger'.

Getting tired of this, Karr decided to scare him more and prove a point. He un-blackened his windows to reveal a driverless vehicle. "None of the above. Now move!"

Dave looked inside and saw no one. 'This can't be! Could it really and truly be one of them?' He thought to himself. 'The red light on the front, no driver, great driving, and bullet proof…Could it?'

Again Karr revved his engine. Dave was frozen and looked like he was deep in thought as Karr saw his eyes roam over the black body of the 'Challenger'.

"Okay, which one are you? And why would you be out here in Hawaii?" Dave asked after the black car's engine rev snapped him out of his thinking. He hoped to get some answers.

Karr froze. "What?"

"Don't give me that. I heard stories of you guys. About untouchable vehicles and their drivers doing what many others can't. I have to admit, I never thought you were real. But anyways, again, which one are you?" Dave let his gun down slowly now knowing that the car would not harm him.

Karr was confused. How in the world did he know about him and his family? "How…?" He was utterly speechless for once.

Dave sighed now annoyed. "Bullet proof metal and wheels, no driver, driving at high speeds with no flaws, knowing my past within a short time, and you're a black car with the red light on the front. How can I not miss the signs? Now can you tell me who you are and what you're doing here?" Dave asked once more, hopefully for the final time.

Karr took a second to process all of what the official said. He overcame the shock and answered levelly. "I am the Knight Automated Roving Robot. K-A-R-R. Karr in other words. And what I am doing here is none of your concern." He told him and revved his engine once more to make a point.

"I am not going anywhere until you tell me what you are doing here. This is my turf, not yours. You go by MY rules now." Dave stood stiff and tense. He wanted to get on the car's good side and find out what ever it was Karr was there for. He walked up closer to the 'Challenger' and decided to peak inside.

Karr jumped backwards a foot when the officer put his hands up to look inside his cab. He thought about just running him over to get away, not caring that he might even kill the man. The only thing stopping him was the fact he would be deactivated for sure if he did any killings.

Karr also thought about what would happen if he told the officer about Kile and Kasey. Having a human might be helpful if he needed to get somewhere important without attracting attention.

The only problem with that was Karr's lack of trust in people.

After a long internal debate between his mind and his nature, Karr decided that it would be better to have Dave in the search.

The long black door opened up with a click and Dave looked at the car as if it grew wings.

Karr's voice rumbled menacingly. "Get in before I change my mind and run you and your pathetic car over."

Dave slowly fell into the 'Challenger's' cab and looked around amazed. The front windshield had red boxes with text scrolling by too fast for him to read. There was a grid of the entire island. He saw a video surveillance camera from the towns flashing before his eyes too fast for him to see anything. The globe-like thing on the dash pulsed with a red-orange glow to it.

Dave fully seated himself in the expensive leathered seat and the door closed shut with a 'thunk'. He flinched at the sound and then was thrown back into the seat when the car was put into gear and shifted forward.

Karr idly thought he was insane for letting a stranger into his cab. The _Karr_ let someone into him! That itself was enough to make a person faint. He considered forgetting the whole thing and just chucking the officer out of the car…But that would have earned him a one way ticket to loosing any chance of finding Kile and Kasey.

This was Karr's dilemma. IF he was his old self, he would have just forgotten the whole thing and left. But since he joined FLAG, and he was the elder AI, he was technically responsible for Kile and Kasey's safety.

If he just took off, Bonnie would have him hunted down and inevitably deactivated.

Karr shivered at the thought of going back to the cold darkness with nothing but his mind to keep himself company. He was NOT going back to that.

His mind made up, Karr drove on with the officer sitting inside of him examining his cab.

Dave held on tightly as he watched his own car fly past them. It freaked him out when he saw the steering wheel in front of him move by itself. He looked at the globe-like thing and decided to make some sort of conversation.

"So…Where exactly are we going?" Dave asked with a surprisingly loud voice.

"We will find out when we get there. First, I need to locate my partners. I only brought you along because you just may provide assistance in my search." Karr replied distantly with his deep voice.

Dave was once again surprised at the humanness of the computer's voice. It held emotion, even if right now that emotion was anger. He reached up to touch the dash experimentally.

Karr saw the officer's move and instantly boomed "Don't touch anything! Just sit down, shut up, and hold on. Nothing more!" He gave a rev of his huge engine to prove his point.

Dave retracted his hand as if burned. He nodded and decided to stay quiet for the time being.

/~/

Twenty minutes crawled by with an awkward silence between the two. Karr kept searching over and over again while Dave sat in the driver's seat not knowing what to do.

Dave finally broke the awkward silence. "So, Karr, what exactly happened?"

Karr thought over whether or not her should respond. 'Maybe telling him will help…No…He's just a pathetic human. What would he know? But…What if he really could help me?'

Silence still met Dave and he thought that he might have upset the car so much that it was never going to say another word again.

"My 'nephew' as you could call him decided to bring his driver here to Hawaii for a birthday gift. Why? I have no idea. He drug me along as well. We were just getting ready to leave when we were attacked by a series of SUV's. They ran us off the road. I wrecked and had to reboot." Karr paused. The next part of what happened made him angrier than anything. The feeling of being helpless and immobile stuck a circuit or 'nerve' deep down inside him.

"I had to watch as they loaded my 'nephew' onto a flatbed tow truck and haul them off like they were nothing. They disappeared before I could reboot on time. I have been searching ever since." Karr finished with a low growl.

Dave thought over all of the information. "Would there be any reason to go after your friends instead of you?" He looked at the globe that seemed to move as Karr spoke.

"No, there isn't anything. They haven't gained many enemies yet since they both are new to the job." Karr told the officer.

"There has to be some reason as to why they were after them instead of you!" Dave almost yelled in frustration while throwing his hands in the air.

Karr suddenly thought of something he overlooked.

"They are after me! That's why they took Kile and Kasey!" He bellowed out rapidly.

"Whoa! Wait a sec! Why if they took this Kile and Kasey would they be after you?" Dave asked clearly confused.

"I look like Kile right now. He looks like me; well might look like me right now. I am not sure whether he went back to his regular Challenger body or not. We basically switched bodies to play a joke on Kasey." Karr explained to the dumb-struck officer.

"Okay…So what do you really look like?" Dave asked the now silent car.

Karr wasn't sure if he should show a civilian his transformation abilities. Dave could A- freak out, B- take him instead of helping, or C-be astounded and still help him. He decided to risk it and initiated his transformation program.

"Don't flip out on me here." Karr stated in monotone as his outside body turned from the Challenger to his gray striped familiar Mustang body.

Dave sat in silence and awe as the metal shifted and turned the mold of the body rounder.

Then the parts inside shifted around from the Challenger interior to the Mustang interior. The orange-red globe turned to a golden yellow and moved as Karr started to speak.

"I am a modified Mustang Shelby Cobra GT500KR. I have the ability to change through transformation programs to anything I would like." Karr explained to the awe-struck officer. This was the first time he actually told someone other than his family what he was able to do. It felt…different…

"Well, that actually might come in handy. Okay, back to your friends. You have scanned everywhere for them, correct?" Dave looked around at his island outside of the car.

"Yes, I have scanned and searched all I could for them. They seem to not be here anymore." Karr growled in frustration.

"What about the harbor? It's not big, but I know there is a tanker out there getting ready to set sail." Dave provided to the aggravated car.

Karr ran the scenario through his CPU. It did sound plausible. They would have loaded them in a lead container and stashed them on the ship. That would have blocked his scans which would have told him that they were no where on the island.

"Let's check there then. Do you have any connections to get in there?" Karr asked the officer hopefully and changing his route to the harbor.

"I can get in there better than you can. You are a car and can't get on the ship easily. I'll search the ship's containers." Dave told him while pulling his cell phone from his pocket.

"I can trace the ship's logs for container information. What are you doing now?" Karr asked as the officer flipped the phone open to do something with it.

"I need to tell the office that I am going home. I need to tell them I am sick." Dave told him while texting a message to his boss.

Karr would have rolled his eyes if he could. "I don't understand you guys sometimes. You are so strange." He muttered.

"Well, yeah, but if I don't call in I could get fired from my job. Just shut up and get us to the harbor." Dave was getting tired of fighting with the dang car.

Karr growled. "Don't tell me what to do! I can get rid of you right now and do this all on my own!" He threatened with a rev of his engine.

Dave harrumphed and snorted. "Yeah, sure."

Silence fell in the cab while Karr drove on to the short drive to the harbor.

/~/

A black Mustang slowly pulled up to the gates of the busy harbor. Inside the cab of the dark car, Dave was looking at an over view of a map of the harbor. Karr had pinpointed where all the container boxes were and what was supposed to be loaded onto the tanker ship.

"Have you gotten any reading from your friends in the area yet?" Dave asked looking around the outside of the car at all the lead boxes.

Karr grumbled agitatedly. "You think if I had I might have told you?" he growled back. He had been scanning non-stop hopping to get _something_ out of his scans.

Dave rolled his eyes and continued his search over the grounds looking for anything to stick out at him.

After a long ten minutes of searching, Karr finally saw a tiny blip on his radar. His engine surged and he almost peeled out of their hiding spot to go after their one tiny flicker of hope.

Dave's eyes shot forward and his foot slammed on the brake pedal, trying to stop the powerful car underneath him. "Whoa! Wait a sec, Karr! What's up?" He yelled over the screaming engine.

"I found them!" Karr's voice quickly spat out, his engine still growling to be released.

"How do you know it's them? How can you see them all of a sudden?" Dave asked the excited car hopefully.

Karr thought back to the sudden occurrence. It was just a quick and very faint blip, it could have been anything really. But his instinct was screaming at him that this was in fact his friends. He had always gone on his instinct. It hadn't failed him yet.

"I just know. As for how it occurred, it could have been a number of reasons. The box lid may have been shifted just enough, a hole in the box was suddenly at the right angle, anything." Karr pinpointed the location of where the tiny blip had come from. "It came from on the ship itself."

A light bulb went off in Dave's head. "Can you get us into a containment box? Can you arrange to have us put on that ship ASAP?" He looked down at the glowing yellow globe on the huge dash.

Karr felt a tremor run through his frame. "Containment box?" Being caged was something he always hated. Being alone in the darkness with no way to escape was something that had bothered him ever since he had been shut down all those years ago.

He NEVER wanted to go back to a place like that.

Dave slowly nodded his head. "Yeah, containment box. You know, like the one your friends are in?" He didn't see what was so wrong about it. Why would the deadly Karr be afraid of a box?

"Absolutely not! It will not be done!" Karr bellowed out to his passenger. There was _no_ way he was going into that dark and depressing hole full of raging memories.

"Oh? And why the heck not? You run all around the island looking for you friends, you run from me, almost make me pavement pizza, then when we finally find your friends, you don't want to get into a box? What the heck?" Dave threw his hands in the air agitatedly. His patience was wearing thin with this car.

Karr growled angrily. "I have my reasons!"

Dave gave the yellow globe an arched eye-brow. "You got a better idea then?"

The black car was silent. There was no way he was going into the black oblivion again. He refused to. He vowed he was never going back to that living Hell.

Karr scanned the area once more. Something further up the coast caught his attention. He scanned the building once more before setting his mind to the task. This could work.

"There's a ferry service about a mile up the coast. We will use that to get to the next island." Karr rumbled his huge engine once to show that he was not changing his mind on this one.

"How do you know that their box is being dropped off at the next island?" Dave asked curiously.

If Karr was able to roll his eyes, he would have. "I scanned the database to find out where it was going. It's just going to the next island to drop off its cargo. That's all. Now can we go? Or do you want to sit and chit chat?" He grumbled towards his passenger.

The police officer nodded. "Let's go. We can discuss our plan on the way to the island." He sat back and let Karr do the driving. In a half hour they would be on a ferry heading across the ocean.

/~/

Revenge.

Most likely one of his most favored words. He had waited many long, _long_ years for this.

He had spent ten years in the slammer, being punished for crimes he and his partner had committed. Half of the money he and his partner had stolen he had hidden from his 'best friend'. He felt as if he deserved more than half of the cut.

After he had knocked his partner out, he had hidden the stash of money in their warehouse in a carved out hole in the wall. No one would find it.

Now that money was useful. He had used a lot of it to search for the one thing that ruined his entire life. He had been embarrassed and angered when he was thrown out of the car right in front of the cops. He should have been able to make his escape in that invincible car.

But he didn't. Now he had the perfect opportunity to get his revenge. He hunted down that blasted piece of machinery and planned out the perfect plan. When he heard that the car was going to be in Hawaii, he decided that it would be the absolutely perfect chance to exact his revenge.

It was just a waiting game now. He had captured the car and it was being shipped to his secured multi-million dollar home. Once the car was here and made defenseless, he was going to force it to work for him again. If he refused, then the chop shop would gladly have a fun time with that car.

He smiled evilly. His plan was forming perfectly.

* * *

_A/N: Anyone likin Dave so far? Hope so. Oh, and cookies for anyone who can guess who the man at the end is! *Gets hot chocolate chip cookies from the oven* _

_Oh! Today is Kile's birthday! Just noticed it. Lol. I got on my facebook and it said "Today's birthdays: Kile Knight..." Go check him out! I'm sure he'd love the birthday wishes! :D_

_See yall later! _

_~BuckleWinner~  
_


End file.
